Kingdom hearts: rise of the shinobi
by I AM YOU
Summary: Naruto was betrayed by the people he held close to his heart. In death, he was saved by the darkness and was chosen to be it's champion and together with the heroes of the realm of light, he shall vanquish the evil that threatens the universe itself.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sex!!!!!!!**_

Now that I have your complete attention, I would just like to say that this is my first Naruto crossover story so please be nice when you see some mistakes regarding this fanfic.

DISCLAIMER: (SIGH…) DO I REALLY HAVE TO SAY THIS…FINE! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR KINGDOM HEARTS! THERE, I SAID IT!

CHAPTER I:

Two figures approach the gates of Konohagakure. One of them is unconscious and his arm was slung over a shoulder of a blond teen with three whisker marks on each of his cheeks.

The one who's unconscious is Sasuke Uchiha, the last heir to the once mighty Uchiha clan, wielder of the sharingan and dreams of avenging his clan from the man who took it all in one night, Itachi Uchiha.

The other figure is one Naruto Uzumaki. The only known son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, apprentice of the legendary Sannin-Jiraiya and dreams of one day becoming he hokage, the strongest ninja of the village.

Right now we find Naruto returning the Uchiha back after their epic clash at the valley of the end. That's right! To those who don't believe this tale, that Naruto actually beat the one and only, brooding avenger.

At the village's gate stood Sakura Haruno, the only female member of team seven and whose daily habbits are harassing and asking the Uchiha for a date, for every second of her life when she sees or is near said Uchiha.

When Sakura saw that her 'one and only love' was injured, she immediately rushed to his side " Oh my god! Sasuke-kun are you alright?! " cried the pink-haired Kunoichi.

" Don't worry Sakura, he'll be fine. Just bring him to a hospital and the medic-nin will do the rest " Sakura turned around and saw their sensei, Kakashi Hatake. " Hai! " Sakura then carried Sasuke and rushed off to the hospital while ignoring Naruto whose injuries looked more serious.

Kakashi then turned to Naruto while doing an infamous eye smile " Don't worry, we'll just make sure that Sasuke's fine. Now, don't forget about tomorrow's meeting " said Kakashi before leaving via leaf shunshin.

" ( sigh ) It's always like this…just make sure that the Uchiha's fine…Naruto then looked at his wounds, just like always, they were being healed at an abnormal rate… " well at least, the furball is useful… "

Naruto then decided to cheer himself up by going to the Hokage monument besides he's not in the mood for food right now…After all, there's no sense in brooding, might as well cheer himself up.

By the time Naruto reached the peak, it was already night. It was fine though, the village light's were beautiful. The stars seemed to shine even brighter, the moon illuminated the village perfectly…

" ( groan ) maybe I should've went to the hospital…nah! I've taken way more worst hits than what Sasuke did " said Naruto, reassuring himself that he was just fine.

Naruto then looked up at the starry sky, entranced by the simplicity of the night. Naruto's mind began to wonder…

About the different worlds…

What lies beyond the stars…

A new adventure…

A small smile crept on Naruto's face " I wonder If there are other words out there… " Naruto then closed his eyes " If there is such a thing as other worlds out there, I'll find it…I won't give up! " said Naruto with a determined grin.

Soon, Naruto fell asleep…

" DARKNESS IS COMING… "

" THE HEARTLESS SHALL RISE… "

" THE GOOD WILL PERISH…EVIL SHALL CONQUER… "

" KINGDOM HEARTS…THE KEYBLADE… "

" LIGHT AND DARK…THE KEY THAT CONNECTS US ALL…"

Naruto instantly opened his blue eyes in confusion " Whoa…was that all a dream…? "

Naruto then lazily rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and saw the sun shining down on the village, signifying a brand new day " Oh shit! What time is it?! Crap, I'm gonna be late! "

Naruto realizing that he might be late , quickly wiped off the excess drool from his mouth and straightened out his clothes from sleeping overnight at the mountains peak.

With the speed of a highly trained ninja, Naruto immediately dashed towards team sevens training grounds.

But when Naruto arrived at the training grounds, he was surprised to find the training grounds empty! He was sure he was late…that's odd.

Naruto then shrugged his shoulders. Oh well, might as well start training. Naruto then made a bunch of shadow clones and started sparring with them.

**( MEANWHILE… ) HOSPITAL**

At the hospital, Sakura and Kakashi were busy overseeing Sasuke's condition, since the raven-haired ninja doesn't have a major healing factor.

" Kakashi-sensei…is…is Sasuke-kun going to be alright…? " said Sakura, dried tears stained her cheeks. Yesterday, when Sasuke was rushed to be operated and was in critical condition, she literally cried for hours until someone actually or maybe forcibly calmed her down for the rest of the night.

" Don't worry Sakura, he'll be fine. Although to be honest, I'm more concerned what form of punishment he'll get… " said Kakashi with a grim look.

Sakura immediately teared her eyes from Sasuke's unconscious form and turned her attention to her sensei with wide eyes " wha-what do you mean Kakashi-sensei? " asked the cherry blossom, fearfully.

" ( sigh ) I meant that Sasuke could be trialed for treason for going to Konoha's most hated enemy, Orochimaru. The worst punishment he could get would be that Sasuke will be imprisoned and used for a breeding stock for future Sharingan wielders " said Kakashi, while giving Sakura a sad look.

Sakura's eyes widened in fear " Kakashi-sensei…please! There's got to be something we can do! Anything! Please, we have to help him! " tears threatening to resurface, she can't let anything bad happen to him! She just got him back! And she'll be damned to let someone take 'her' Sasuke-kun away from her again!

Kakashi seeing the distressed look on his student, couldn't but help feel sorry for her. But what else can he do?

" unless… " , " wha-what did you say Kakashi-sensei? " sniveled Sakura.

" Unless we bend the truth a little from Naruto's mission report then maybe we could get Sasuke off the hook, let's just hope that Naruto won't mind… "

Sakura's face instantly lit up " Of course, Naruto won't mind! That BAKA doesn't take anything seriously! " , ' _Geez…that Kakashi-sensei ( sigh ) I mean honestly! Here he is suggesting a way to save Sasuke-kun and he's worried about that BAKA… ' _thought Sakura, strangely enough, Inner Sakura doesn't seem to agree with Sakura's statement.

Kakashi then did an eye smile _' Right! After all, what's the harm in lying to save a comrade. What could go wrong…? " _thought the scarecrow.

Poor, poor Kakashi…he'll soon learn the lesson the hard way…

**( MEANWHILE… ) TRAINING GROUNDS**

Back at the training grounds, Naruto just finished his sparing with his clones when Anbu suddenly arrived via shunshin.

" Naruto Uzumaki. You are hereby to report to the council about the retrieval mission, we Anbu are sent here to escort you " said the one with the Hawk mask.

Naruto looked confused but decided to go along with the group of Anbu.

Naruto was soon escorted by the group of Anbu, towards the councils chamber.

At the council's chamber, Naruto both caught up with Sakura and Kakashi.

" Oi, Sakura-chan! Is the TEME doing fine at the hospital? " asked Naruto with a wide grin, when he saw his childhood crush at the academy. " Oh, hey Naruto! Sasuke-kun will be just fine! Now go on! The councel is waiting! Me and Kakashi-sensei will meet you at the training grounds " said Sakura with a smile.

When Naruto's teammates already left, he was soon called for the mission briefing. Inside, Danzo was the first one to call the meeting in order " I hereby call this meeting in order! Naruto Uzumaki. Would you kindly brief us about the retrieval mission? "

Naruto could've sworn that almost all of the council members were smirking at him, it's as if they know something…but what?

Naruto then saw Tsunade, motioning him to go on. Naruto nodded and began to tell his tale of how he and the other Sasuke retrieval team were separated one by one from Orochimaru's sound four. On how he cornered Sasuke at the valley of the and the epic clash with him ending the victor thus bringing Sasuke back to the hidden leaf.

When Naruto was done retelling his tale to the council, he saw that all of the council members wore devious grin on their faces.

" Naruto Uzumaki, are you sure you are telling us the entire truth? " said Danzo with a very evil grin etched on his bandaged face. Tsunade simply raised an eyebrow at Danzo's expression '_what is that old war hawk planning now? ' _while Naruto doesn't seem to get the question.

" Huh? What are you talking about? Of course, I'm telling the truth! "

Danzo began chuckling evilly at Naruto's question " Boy, do you not know the punishment for deceiving the entire council? "

" What?! I'm not lying! "

" Danzo! What is the meaning of this?! " cried the slug sannin _' what is he doing?!'_

Danzo then pulled out two scrolls from his robes, then unrolling the first scroll, an image of Sakura was then projected out of the scroll:

" _Sasuke-kun always looked out for the rest of the team unlike Naruto, in fact it was Sasuke-kun who was the one that impressed Kakashi-sensei in order to pass us at the bell test._

_It was also Sasuke-kun, the one who defeated Zabuza's apprentice at the bridge while Naruto was unconscious._

_Even when Sasuke-kun got that evil curse mark, he still thinks for the good of the team while Naruto was just being selfish and only does things for his own benefit._

_When Naruto challenged him at the hospital, Sasuke-kun said 'NO' but Naruto forced him to fight. It's a good thing that Kakashi-sensei stopped the fight, just so he can save Sasuke-kun from Naruto's Rasengan before it hit… "_

' _What the hell?! Why did Sakura lied about those stuff?! It's like I'm the bad guy or something…'_

Naruto then saw Danzo unrolled the other scroll and an image of Kakashi was soon projected to the entire chamber:

" _Honorable council members. As you know, I'm a shinobi of my word and always looked out for the sake of my team._

_That's why when Sasuke left the hidden leaf, I knew that it must be the curse seal affecting his mind and immediately used my summon: Pakkun, to follow the retrieval team._

_Pakkun said that the fight was even between both Naruto and Sasuke, both of them trying to knock out the other. Then Naruto in a fit of rage, immediately called forth the Kyuubi's power thus forcing Sasuke to use the curse seal's strength. Naruto then used his Rasengan to charge at Sasuke when said Uchiha used his chidori to counter Naruto's Rasengan. _

_During their stand-off, Sasuke momentarily came to his senses and depowered his Chidori but this moment of oppurtinity made Naruto shove his Rasengan right through Sasuke…"_

Naruto couldn't bear to listen anymore. Off all the people to stab him in the back…it was his own team…his friends…the people that he held close to his heart…

The darkness in Naruto's heart grew…

Naruto then heard a voice in the back of his head…

" _**KILL THEM! CRUSH THEM! SQUASH THEM LIKE THE INSIGNIFICANT BUGS THEY ARE! "**_

'_No…leave me alone, Kyuubi '_

" _**DON'T LIE TO YOURSELF BRAT! I KNOW OF THE DARKNESS YOU HIDE IN YOUR HEART, JUST SET IT FREE AND YOU CAN HAVE YOUR REVENGE ON THE FOOLISH MORTALS WHO HAVE WRONGED YOUR EXISTENCE SINCE THE DAY YOU WERE BORN! "**_

' _I won't do it…you don't want to help me…you just want to help yourself…'_

" _**RRRRAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!! WAKE UP GAKI! YOUR TEAMATES ABANDONED YOU FOR THE FUCKING UCHIHA! THEY DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT HAPPEN'S TO YOU! BESIDES THEM, WHAT WORTH IS THIS RAT-INFESTED VILLAGE WORTH TO YOU?! THEY EVEN SHUNNED AND RIDICULED YOU SINCE DAY ONE!**_

' _Everything…'_

" _**RRRRAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!! YOU JUST WAIT GAKI! YOU'LL SOON BE BEGGING FOR MY POWER! AND ALL LIVING CREATURES SHALL ONCE AGAIN, BOW DOWN TO THE MIGHTY KYUUBI! "**_

' _Never…'_

His eyes hardened in resolve, Naruto then looked at the grinning faces of the council, it seems the video of Kakashi already stopped playing. " Oh, we also have evidence against you, from Sasuke Uchiha as well " said Danzo while holding up another scroll.

Hiashi Hyuuga then rose up from his seat and said " we have heard enough. Both the civilian council and the shinobbi council agreed according to the evidence given, that Naruto Uzumaki is guilty for attacking a fellow Konoha shinobi with an A-class jutsu and being a potential threat of releasing a demon. This offence must call for execution…"

" Execution?! Is that a little too much…after all, Naruto Uzumaki did complete the mission…" said Tsunade, she just can't let the one person she calls a little brother or maybe even a son, end his life like this.

" Regardless of your attachment to the boy, he is still a shinobi of this village, a legal 'adult' , and as an 'adult' , he must follow our laws accordingly " replied Hiashi, while stressing the words 'adult'. After all, most Hyuuga's are known for being strict about the rules.

Tsunade's heart sank…it was hopeless…

" I'm sorry lady Hokage, but the offences are too high if the boy was only a civilian then we might only banish him…but he is not…you must uphold the laws accordingly…it is one of your duties as the hokage…" advised Homura to the crest-fallen Sannin.

" ( sigh ) You're right…I'm sorry Naruto…but all the evidence is against you…I the Hokage and the council of Konoha announce you guilty of all charges! "

Naruto looked heartbroken at first but then smiled sadly before nodding, after all he made Tsunade promised that she would become the fifth Hokage and as a Hokage, she must have a strong heart in order to make tough decisions. It is the life of all shinobi.

Most of the council members were confused at Naruto's gesture, didn't they just revoke his title as a ninja and to be executed as of ordered by the Hokage? Naruto then walked up in front of the Hokage, most of the shinobi in the room tensed, whether it's the shinobi council or the hidden Anbu within the shadows. Naruto then surprised everybody in the room by saying " Just keep this place safe for me Baa-chan…" Naruto then dropped of the necklace that was given to him by Tsunade " and give this to Konohamaru…I'm sure he'll like it…" said Naruto with a sad smile. Naruto then opened the doors and was handcuffed silently by the Anbu and was then led wawy

When Naruto was gone, most of the people in the room had a begrudgingly small respect for the blond.

Tsunade then clutched the necklace close to her heart ' _I'm sorry Naruto…'_

Meanwhile, Danzo sat comfortably in his chair with a very evil grin, pleased at what transpired '_ Heh! Foolish Kyuubi brat! If I play my cards right then I will successfully gain the title as the people's savior…soon, the position of the Hokage and a new vision of Konoha is within my grasp…' _

**( LOCATION: UNKNOWN ) **

Danzo sat alone in his chair while conversing with a root Anbu. The light seems to only illuminate the center of the room where both Danzo and the Anbu were talking about sending messenger birds to the entire village.

Soon the root Anbu retreated to the shadows, in order to carry out his masters nefarious deeds.

Danzo smirked. He had it all planned out, if he would execute the Kyuubi brat in a public-wide scale, he would be hailed as a greater hero than the fourth, for actually finishing off the 'Kyuubi'. Sure, he might be reprimanded or maybe even removed from the council by the Hokage for actually doing a public execution without her approval but with the entire populace of Konoha behind his back for doing something that not even the third or her actually had the guts to do, He will be 'unstoppable!'.

Everything is going according to plan for Danzo, for tomorrow is the day that Naruto Uzumaki dies…

**( THE NEXT DAY )**

We find the two 'backstabbers' at the training grounds, doing their 'team' meeting. Today there is only Kakashi and Sakura, since Sasuke is still resting and Naruto hasn't been since yesterday…

" Ummm…Kakashi-sensei? " asked Sakura.

" Hmmm…"

" What happened to Naruto? We haven't seen him since the mission hearing yesterday " to be honest, Sakura was actually a little worried about Naruto. She was hoping that since Sasuke came back, everything would go back to normal…but today…it's like something bad is about to happen…

" ( sigh ) Don't worry Sakura. I'm sure he's fine, just relax. I'll be sure to scold him next time for missing out on today's meeting " said Kakashi, not really paying that much attention because he's busy reading his 'book'.

A small shadow hovered momentarily over Kakashi's reading space, forcing him to look up to see a messenger bird.

" Huh? A village gathering…that's odd…Oh well " Kakashi then shrugged his shoulders and grabbed Sakura and immediately Shushined to the center of the village.

**( VILLAGE CENTER )**

When both Kakashi and Sakura arrived at the village's center they immediately noticed that it was a huge crowd! Maybe the entire village, both ninja and civilians alike! Their eyes also spotted the other rookies along with Gai's team, all of them were accompanied by their respective sensei's.

" PEOPLE OF KONOHA! I BRING YOU GOOD NEWS! "

All eyes suddenly moved towards the direction of the loud voice, it was Danzo! His hace was magnified from the huge screen that was placed on the front of the building. The real Danzo was on top of the structure along with his root Anbu overseeing the crowd.

" FOR MANY YEARS WE COWERED IN FEAR! FOR YEARS WE HAVE FEARED THE DEMON THAT STALKS OUR STREETS! FOR YEARS WE HAVE FEARED THE SAFETY OF OUR LOVED ONES! AND WHAT HAVE WE DONE?! …NOTHING! "

The crowd at first was silently agreeing to Danzo then turning to a huge uproar. Many of the older generation knew what the old war hawk was implying but most of the younger ones were confused and decided to cheer along as well.

Danzo smirked at the huge crowd, this was too easy " WELL NOT ANYMORE! FOR TODAY IS A GLORIOUS DAY! NOT ONLY OUR BELOVED UCHIHA IS BACK WITHIN OUR WALLS BUT TODAY IS ALSO THE DAY, WE SLAY THE DEMON, ONCE AND FOR ALL! "

That was it, the crowd went silent…before suddenly erupting into a berserk and frenzied cheering!

" Danzo! What is the meaning of this?! " Danzo immediately spotted Tsunade herself in the crowd while rushing towards the building. Danzo then smirked and snapped his fingers, the four root Anbu stationed at the corners of the building, did a couple of hand seals and then shouted " SHISHIENJIN NO JUTSU! "

As soon as the four root Anbu shouted the name of the jutsu, an ominous purple barrier was erected over the entire stage! When Tsunade saw the purple force field, she narrowed her eyes and immediately raised her fist, thinking it would smash the barrier. " Tsunade, wait! "

" what, the? " Tsunade immediately turned around to see who would stand between her and Danzo's treachery, it was Jiraiya himself!

" Jiraiya! Why are you stopping me?! You know this practice is forbidden! We- " , " Snap out of it, Tsunade! ( sigh ) we can't do anything to help as soon as that barrier was already placed! I'm sorry…but there's nothing we can do…" said Jiraiya, while trying to kick some sense into the blonde Hokage.

**( INSIDE THE BARRIER )**

" PEOPLE OF KONOHA! I BRING YOU, THE KYUUBI ITSELF! "

That was the root Anbu's signal to move aside and show a bruised, battered, and injured Naruto to the crowd. On the outside, Naruto looked lifeless yet calm but in his mind, he was waging an internal conflict between him and the mightiest of all the bijuu's.

" _**KID, THEY'RE GOING TO KILL US! QUICK, REMOVE THE SEAL! REMOVE THE SEAL, SO WE CAN BOTH LIVE ANOTHER DAY! HURRY! " **_cried the Kyuubi to his vessel, fear is clear in its voice.

'…'

"_**DON'T BE STUBBORN KID! ACCEPT MY POWER AND BREAK THE SEAL! YOU CAM SAVE THE WORLD! DESTROT THE WORLD! HELL! YOU CAN EVEN MAKE YOUR OWN WORLD! JUST DO IT! "**_ the Kyuubi's voice was getting more urgent, as Naruto was nearing the executioner.

' I don't care for your power Kyuubi… face it Kyuubi! You lost…I can feel your fear…knowing that in a few minutes, you'll be dead…and until then, I won't let you have your freedom. I promise to protect everybody even if it costs me my life…I swear it!'

**( THE CROWD )**

" what, the?! Naruto! We have to save him! " cried Kiba, he was about to charge straight through the barrier when he suddenly felt that he can't move!

Kiba immediately turned around to see that Shikamaru caught him in his shadow jutsu!

" Shikamaru! What are you doing?! We gotta help him! "

Shikamaru shook his head " I'm sorry Kiba…but there's nothing we can do…an assault on the barrier is just pure suicide ( sigh ) and even if we saved him somehow, then we would be called for treason against the village and is that what Naruto would want? " Kiba then scowled but decided to remain silent

" AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!! "

All the rookie nine and Gai's team then turned their attention to the agonizing scream…

Hinata fainted…

Ino vomited her lunch and breakfast…

Shino's glasses accidentally slid off, to reveal the look of terror in his eyes…

And the rest, just turned away from the brutal sight…

It was Naruto…his body was impaled with different assortment of kunai. Naruto's entire body was littered with bruises, cuts, and scorch marks, probably from a Katon jutsu and his arms and legs were broken and…my God…his eyes…they were being dug out by the root Anbu's kunai, it seems that Danzo gave his root Anbu full permission to carry out any form punishment they can think about, the gruesome, the better.

Amongst the sea of cheers, we direct our attention to a very pale and wide eyed Sakura Haruno and Kakashi Hatake.

" K-Kakashi-sensei…w-what's happening? W-why are they doing this…? " asked a very pale Sakura, all the color drained from her face from seeing all the terrible torture inflicted on Naruto.

Kakashi didn't answer, all he could do was bow his head in shame. He knew the blood os Naruto would forever stain his hands. '_Sensei, Obito…I'm sorry…I failed…'_

**( BACK INSIDE THE BARRIER )**

It was time. The executioner lived for moments like this, the executioner stepped forward to the bloody and mangled body of one, Naruto Uzumaki.

He then granned Naruto by the throat and started slowly choking the life out of him, before suddenly pulling out a knife and slit his throat with it.

The executioner then tossed Naruto back to the ground and stepped on Naruto's throat, watching as the fountain of blood gushed out from the wound, soon the fountain of blood came to a halt…it was over…

Naruto Uzumaki is gone forever…the legacy of the Yondaime…dead…

The people cheered with righteous joy upon seeing the blood of the innocent…

Dark clouds started looming over the village…

They're coming…

The heartless are coming…

****

Nobody even saw the attack coming, the villagers just knew that they were being attacked by an unknown force. All of the ninja's tried fighting back but it was no use, every time they destroy one of the 'shadows', it would just later reform into a new 'creature'.

But this was only the least of their problems, as soon as one of their own whether shinobi or civilian alike were taken down by these 'things', then more 'monsters' would instantly pop put of nowhere!

**( MEANWHILE WITH DANZO )**

Danzo looked at the invading force with wide eyes. How did this happen? He never planned something like this! It must be the Kyuubi brat! It was his fault!

Danzo then turned his deranged eye towards the body of Naruto Uzumaki, he then walked towards the body of the former jinchuuriki and then began madly shaking the blond's shoulders.

" You! This is your fault! Tell me how to stop this! Answer me! " but there was no answer…there never was…

" AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!! DAMN YOU, UZUMAKI! DAMN YOU! "

" Sir! We have to retreat! The enemy is coming this way! " said a female voice, although you can't see her face through the Anbu mask, you can clearly sense a fearful yet urgent tone in her voice.

" What?! But that's impossible! "

To Danzo's horror, the root Anbu was right! Numerous dark portals suddenly surrounded al of them and more shadows crawled right out of the portals!

Danzo suddenly felt something wrong amd immediately turned his attention to Naruto and was utterly shocked! A dark portal opened beneath Naruto's body and was immediately sucked inside thus vanishing in a swirl of dark energy!

" AAAAHHHH!!!! "

Danzo then saw one of his root Anbu's chest was punctured by the 'creatures' pointy claws. A swirl of black flames then surrounded the Anbu, the next thing Danzo knew, a crystalline heart floated out of the Anbu's body. In the Anbu's place was a new heartless…

" This…this can't be happening…" Danzo then took a step back out of fear, as he watched his remaining root Anbu turned into heartless…

The heartless then turned their hungry soulless eyes towards Danzo

'_Hearts…give us…hearts!'_

The heartless then lunged at Danzo, the last thing that Danzo saw was a huge black heartless with a big gaping hole in it's body, shaped like a heart…

**( LOCATION: UNKNOWN )**

Naruto was falling…

' _where am I…? '_

Falling in darkness…

' _am I dead…? '_

Naruto just lept on falling in the abyss, the darkness around him seemed to kept on going and going…

' _if I am dead…then why am I alone…? '_

Naruto soon landed on what seems to be the ground…

" **Your time has not yet come, young one… "**

' _What, the? Who are you, why am I here?! '_

" **My name is of no importance…amd as of where you are…you are brought here to choose, now step forward…"**

At first, Naruto was suspicious but the voice sounds like that it has no ill intentions of harming him…it's as if they were allies…strange.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and stepped forward…

A bright light then exploded beneath his feet, forcing him to cover his eyes…wait…eyes? Does he still even have eyes?

It was a huge stain-glass platform! Upon closer inspection, Naruto could clearly see his reflection…

" What the hell?! "

Naruto touched his face just to be sure, he can't believe it! His face was back! It's as if the entire execution never happened!

" What, the?! What's going on…? What happened? I thought I actually died…'

" **You did. But we need a champion, a champion of darkness, one who will aid the heroes of the realm of light against vanquishing the heartless and the evil beings, thinking that they can control the darkness… "**

" Wait! What are the heartless…? " asked a very confused blonde.

" **The beings that attacked your home and engulfed it in darkness… "**

" What?! That can't be! I was already willing to lay down my life so that I can protect everybody! And now you're telling me that it was all for nothing! " Naruto dropped to his knees and banged the platform floor, his eyes were closed, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks over the loss of his home, his friends…everybody…

" **Stand up, young one. For there may be a way to save your world… "**

Naruto instantly got up on his feet upon what hearing the voice said " What?! Tell me! Please, I'll do anything! "

" **Good. First, you must accept the power that is given to you… "**

And just as the mysterious voice said, three pedestals immediately rose out from the platform.

The first pedestal showed a sword, it radiated a power of an untamable nature.

" **The path of the warrior. Stubborn and unrellentling, the warrior shall conquer all those who oppose him "**

Naruto's eyes then moved to the shield, it gave of a feeling of a sturdy mountain.

" **The path of the guardian. A shield to repel all. The guardian shall protect those who are precious to him "**

The third pedestal has a blue rod, it sparked with a mysterious power…

" **The path of the mystic. Wise and cunning, the mystic draws strength from within, a power of wonder and ruin "**

Naruto then walked towards the shield " heh! Like I really need to choose "

" **You have gained the power to fight… "**

Naruto instantly felt the entire platform trembling, the next thing he knew, the platform broke and Naruto was soon falling through the endless abyss, again.

Another platform cam to view and thanks to Naruto training as a ninja, he was able to descend on the platform without any trouble.

When Naruto landed on the platform, he instinctively dodge an incoming swipe from behind him.

Naruto immediately turned around and saw a black-ant like creature with two scrawny arms and legs, it's big yellow eyes shined with hunger…**( Pureblood: shadow heartless )**

" What is that thing…? " asked Naruto, his shield appeared in his left arm, in a swirl of darkness.

" **Heartless. Fight them with all your heart… "**

When Naruto heard these 'things' were heartless, he narrowed his eyes and immediately lunged at the heartless. First, Naruto wanted to throw a couple of kunai at the heartless' head but he immediately noticed that he has none of his ninja gear on him. Acting on instinct, Naruto hurled whatever weapon he had on hand, mainly speaking, the shield. The shield acted like a boomerang and cut through the heartless like butter before returning to its owner.

When Naruto landed back on the platform, he immediately saw six more heartless charging from the shadows. _' heh! Way to easy! '_, " Kagebunshin! " but nothing happened! He suddenly sidestepped a strike from a heartless and backhanded it with his shield. '_ this place must be restricting my chakra! '_

Two more heartless striked from the air, Naruto saw the attack and reared back his shield before suddenly hurling it straight towards the airborne heartless thus eliminating two more. Only three left.

Naruto suddenly backshuffled a heartless' continuous swipes before suddenly flipping in the air and then used said heartless' head as a springboard to the air and catching his shield in midair. Naruto then descended to the heartless with incredible speed and using his shield, smashed the remaining heartless.

Naruto scowled at the ashes of the heartless, reduced to mere wisps of dark smoke.

" **Remember, you are the wielder of darkness, you control the darkness…it does not control you…" **warned the mysterious voice.

Naruto slowly nodded and calmed himself down, just then a dark portal opened beneath Naruto's feet. The dark portal opened to another platform and dropped off Naruto there.

Naruto then slowly walked to the center of the platform, wondering when will it end…

The mysterious voice spoke up once again thus startling the blonde shinobi **" Remember, the closer you are to the light, the greater your shadow becomes…"**

Naruto's shadow suddenly lengthened to the other side of the platform, the shadow then slowly took the form of a fox with nine tails…

" **This is the final test. Keep your light burning strong and fight with all your might…"**

**( STOMP! ) ( SHAKE! )**

Naruto felt the entire platform shaking, he then turned around to see a Heartless version of Kyuubi!

The heartless was just about the same size as the old Kyuubi of lore. Nine black tails, swishing about wildly, the heartless also appears to be wearing a skeleton for armor, the skeleton took the shape of a fox. The heartless emblem is engraves on the skull/helmet. **( Pureblood: Kyuubi heartless )**

Naruto first dodged a swipe from the Kyuubi's claws, then using his shield to block an incoming swipe from one of its tails but to only be swiped from behind by another tail. Another tail slinked it's way over to Naruto's right leg and immediately wrapped itself around Naruto's leg! Naruto tried to use his shield but found that the arm using the shield was also held back by another tail, then two other tails soon held back Naruto's remaining limbs.

The tails then lifted Naruto high up in the air so he was face-to-face with the Kyuubi, the Kyuubi then reared back it's huge head and used its other tails to strike Naruto. Naruto dodged the first tail aimed at his head by tilting it to the other side. Naruto then twisted his body to the side to avoid two more tails. Freeing his left hand, Naruto re-summons his shield and used it to cut off the two remaining tails. The Kyuubi heartless roared in pain from having one of its tails cut off thus forcing to release Naruto. Once Naruto was on the ground, he immediately jumped into the air again, in order to dodge another tail swipe at his feet, Naruto then used his shield to smash another one of Kyuubi's tails. The Kyuubi then cried out in pain once again, the Kyuubi heartless in a fit of rage, brought down one of its claws towards Naruto.

Seeing the threat Naruto immediately defended with his shield, seeing as he has no to time to dodge the incoming attack. The Kyuubi heartless kept on hammering its claws on Naruto's shield until the Kyuubi then used both its claws to smash Naruto into the ground.

Naruto immediately opened his disoriented eyes from the last attack, in order to dodge another one of Kyuubi's claws but was sent skidding on the platform's surface by another swipe from the heartless' claws.

Naruto got up at the edge of the platform and saw the Kyuubi's sis remaining tails form some sort of drill. Cursing, Naruto tried blocking the attack with his shield. The Kyuubi's drill and Naruto shield were at a momentarily ever dead-lock, with either side trying to push back the other's attack/defense.

The Kyuubi then did a mighty battle cry and dark energy suddenly suttounded the Kyuubi's tail drill, making it stronger. Naruto gritted his teeth in frustration, he can feel that he's being slowly pushed over to the edge of the platform.

**( CRACK! ) ( SMASH! )**

Naruto's shield was soon destroyed and the Kyuubi's tail drill went through Naruto's stomach and out towards the back. The Kyuubi heartless then lifted up Naruto in the air before repeatedly thrashing him around on the platform's surface after that, the Kyuubi then hurled Naruto back towards the ground.

Naruto coughed up a lot of blood before slowly getting up '_Damn! What do I do now…? I don't even have a weapon anymore…'_

" **Focus, young one. Your heart is your most powerful weapon, listen to it and the former ashes of your shield shall give birth to a new weapon… "**

' _My heart, hmmm…. ' _Naruto then closed his eyes and tried to focus on his 'heart' …

Darkness…

This is what Naruto saw, endless darkness " Is…is this what all my heart has to offer? Just this… " said a dejected Naruto, while surveying the endless abyss around him.

" It can't end like this…please…just give me the strength to save everybody…my home…my friends…everybody…please… "

Naruto stood there defeated and alone, hoping someone would answer his plea…Naruto then saw a light, a light at the end of the darkness…

Naruto didn't know what momentarily possessed him, to lift up his arm held out his hand towards the light…

A familiar weight then settled in Naruto's hand…

When Naruto opened his eyes back at the platform, he was utterly shocked! In his hand is a cross between a sword and a very huge key! The grip was mostly black and it was connected to a silver hand-guard. The blade was entirely gold and the teeth of the huge key, resembled a crown. **( KEYBLADE: DARKSIDE )**

" Wha-what is this thing…? " said a completely stupefied Naruto.

" **The keyblade. Your heart manifested in a physical form. "**

" A keyblade, huh " Naruto said while looking at the strange weapon, Naruto then heard a strange voice in the back of his head, '_Darkside… '_

" Darkside…is that your name? " the Keyblade answered indirectly by flashing its blade.

" RRRROOOOAAAARRRR!!!! "

Naruto then turned his attention back towards the Kyuubi heartless and narrowed his eyes, Darkside gripped tight in my hands while settling in a ready stance.

The Kyuubi then unleashed another roar and immediately all six of its remaining tails, stood fireballs from its tails.

Naruto first sidestepped two of the firebalss before blocking one with Darkside. Naruto then reared back his keyblade and sent an arc of darkness straight at the three remaining fire balls.

The Kyuubi then lunged at Naruto with one of its claws, only for the blonde shinobi to duck out of its way and sliced the entire thing off!

The Kyuubi heartless cried out in agony from losing its entire right claw. It narrowed its crimson eyes at Naruto and then planted its left claw at the platform and what remains of its stump on the platform as well, its six tails straightened in the air once again and began surrounding its tails with swirls of dark energy. The Kyuubi then opened its enormous mouth and started to form a huge sphere, swirling with the energies of fire and darkness.

Naruto narrowed his cerulean eyes at the Kyuubi's attack and was about to charge in, when a huge fire wall suddenly appeared out of nowhere thus halting Naruto's attack, apparently the Kyuubi is trying to stall for time in order to unleash it's attack unhindered.

Naruto's eyes then wandered to Darkside, the keyblade then automatically flashed its blade towards Naruto, it's as if the keyblade is telling something important, Naruto quickly nodded at his keyblade and twirled it in his hands before suddenly pointing it towards the fire wall.

" Release! "

And just as the words left Naruto's mouth, a beam of light shot out of the keyblade's tip and towards the fire wall. Some sort of clicking sound was soon heard, it's as if something was unlocked…qnd true to my word, the fire wall instantly vanished!

Taking this golden opportunity, Naruto immediately gripped Darkside tight in his hands and dashed towards the Kyuubi's head. When the Kyuubi saw its defense was destroyed and Naruto charging at a deadly rate, it narrowed its huge soulless eyes and used it's tails to try and swipe away the blonde shinobi.

Naruto easily evaded an oncoming swipe by flipping in the air and landed on said tail and began running towards the heartless' head. Another tail tried to strike Naruto but the blonde ninja evaded once again by jumping onto another tail. Two more tails, tried to strike Naruto but he easily destroyed them with his keyblade.

The Kyuubi heartless roared in pain once again, desperately trying to maintain its attack, it tried to use another tail to swipe away the blonde jinchuuriki but said boy, only used it to propel himself high into the air and with all his might, stabbed Darkside through the heartless' skull-helmet and right through its own skull.

" RRRROOOOAAAARRRR!!!! "

Naruto then landed on the platform on one knee, panting. He then turned his attention to the Kyuubi heartless and saw it thrashing about in pain, the keyblade still embedded in its skull. Enormous red cracks then started to appear in the Kyuubi's skull, slowly covering its body.

The Kyuubi heartless, suddenly came to a halt, before suddenly falling apart! What's left of its tail eroded into wisps of black smoke, it's as if the entire heartless' physical form was reverting back into darkness.

Naruto's eyes widened at the site of the dying Kyuubi, it's slowly eroding torso was about to collapse on top of the blonde jinchuuriki. Naruto tried to move but he can't…he already used up most of his energy during his fight with Kyuubi, he could only close his eyes and let the darkness swallow him once again…

' _what now…? '_

" **Now, you wake up. Good luck, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze… "**

Naruto's eyes snapped open to meet the blue eyes of a girl with short, red hair. He blushed at the small amount of distance between his and the girl's face. To be honest, she was kind of close. The girl then reared back with a cute smile on her face, " Hi, I'm Kairi. What's your name? "

_**SEX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Pls. review!

Originally, I wanted to post this story two weeks ago but I was sick for a week and needed another week to recover ( that, and I was too tired to finish the rest of the chapter ). This story takes place in Kingdom hearts one and Naruto will be at the same age as Sora and Kairi during the first game ( I think Riku was the oldest by one or two years ).

P.S. I will only update this story, after I update my other story with two more chapters ( Don't complain ).

Once again, pls. review.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHILD ABUSE!**

Now that I have your attention, I would like to apologize for the very late update but I've been very busy after I published this story. Like prom night, the huge school play in which I have to memorize a lot of lines and didn't I told you people in the author's note that I will only update this story after I finish updating my other story with two more chapters? But since it took so long to update this, I decided to update both of my stories simultaneously, by the way, if any of you people are a fan of Kingdom hearts then would any of you mind going to my profile and check out my other story, you'll love it, I swear to God.

P.S. please don't expect fast updates from me, anytime in the future 'cause starting now, I'm a senior in high school and I really need to focus more on my studies.

Now that I've kept you waiting long enough, here's the next chapter!

Oh before I forget, I don't own Naruto or Kingdom hearts. That's final!

CHAPTER II:

_Last time:_

"_Hi, I'm Kairi! What's your name?"_

_And now:_

"Um…uh…my name…is…ah…", _'Damn it! Get a hold of yourself Naruto! She's just a girl! It's not like you haven't talked to a girl before!'_ Naruto then saw the girl, Kairi with a concerned expression on her face.

'_Uh-oh! She's expecting an answer! Quick! Answer you idiot!'_, "Um…Naruto!" He quickly blurted out, Kairi then raised her eyebrow at the sudden answer and began wandering if the blonde swallowed to much seawater when she found him washed up on the shore.

"Naruto?"

"Oh! It's my name" He had the decency to look sheepish, Kairi then smiled and held out a hand to the blonde and helped him up "Well, Naruto. Welcome to Destiny Islands!"

"Woah…" it was amazing…the sun…the beach…the warm breeze…in the moment Naruto even pinched himself just to see if it was all a Genjutsu.

"Kairi!"

"Where are you?"

Naruto then whirled around in order to find the source of the voices, In the distance, he could see two figures, probably Kairi's friends. The first one seems to be about his age with even spikier brown hair, and seems to be wearing a red jumpsuit with a blue belt and a black & white hoodie, the boy also seems to be wearing two white fingerless glove and a pair of huge yellow shoes. **(1)**

The second figure is a little more taller than the first one and has long silver hair that ended in spikes, he seems to be wearing a yellow shirt mimicking a tank top with baggy blue jeans connected to suspenders with a pair of large shoes.

Kairi then immediately turned around and waved over to the approaching teens "Sora! Riku! Over here!"

"Guys, this is Naruto. Naruto, these are my friends, Sora-" said boy then raised his hand with a welcoming grin "-and Riku" who just nodded his head

"So Kairi, where did he come from?" asked Riku. Kairi was about to answer but realized she also doesn't have an answer either "Hmmm…I really don't know. Naruto sort of just washed up on the shore…"

"Seriously? As in he just washed up out of nowhere? Then he has to come from somewhere right?" asked an ecstatic Sora.

Kairi's eyes then immediately widened with realization and both she & Sora then turned to Naruto with wide grins plastered on their faces while Riku just shifted his stare to the blonde and listened intently.

"Hey Naruto, me and my friends were wondering if there is such a thing as other worlds and we're planning to go explore them someday"

"well, Naruto? Come on, tell us!" begged Sora.

Naruto just raised an eyebrow at Sora & Kairi's expression and although Riku is keeping a calm collected look on the outside, Naruto could tell that he's just as excited as his friends, were they really that curious? He better just play the 'I don't remember' card.

"Sorry, I don't exactly remember much except my own name"

All three of them seem to deflate at the answer. Naruto felt bad for lying to them, Kairi especially but he'll tell them the truth in time.

Riku was the first to recover from the disheartnening answer "well regardless if you remember or not, we need to find you a place to live. He can't stay at my place, it's way too crowded with my parent's and my siblings" he then turned to Sora and Kairi "Well guys? Any suggestions?".

Sora then shook his head "Sorry, I can't take him in. My mom's still mad at me for trying to sneak in that puppy inside the house" he then shuddered at the image of pissed of mom while holding a huge frying pan. Both boy's then turned to Kairi.

"Well Kairi, how about it?" asked Sora.

"Seriously? You guys expect me to take in a guy…a guy who's suppose to be my age…with my dad…the strict and overprotective mayor…in the know?" she said while giving both boys a cross look.

"Well…you do have a lot of room"

"And your mom wouldn't mind" added Sora.

Kairi then sighed in defeat and turned to Naruto "Alright, you can stay…but Rule 1: stay away from my dad, he isn't particularly kind to boys' my age. Rule 2: always pick up after yourself, my mom wouldn't like it if you leave behind a huge mess, she'd go nuts" she stated the ground rules, to which Naruto agreed.

Riku then released a small chuckle "(hehe) Now all of that is settled…Good luck with the mayor" he then smirked and left after all, it's getting late and he needs to get back to his family.

"Yeah…you'll need it" laughed Sora.

All Naruto could think of is what has he gotten himself now…

**(TIMESKIP) NEXT DAY**

"C'mon Naruto, wake up. It's morning"

"(Groan) too tired…I'll get up later" grumbled Naruto

Kairi then rolled her eyes "If you don't wake up, you'll miss breakfast…" said girl then blinked when she saw a yellow flash got up from Naruto's bed and dashed towards the bathroom and then downstairs.

"C'mon Kairi, I can sleep later! It's time for breakfast!" cried a fully dressed Naruto at the breakfast table.

Kairi then giggled at the blonde's antics and followed at a much leisure pace.

**KHKHKHKHKHKKHKHKH**

"Man, that was good" sighed a completely full Naruto while patting his stomach.

After he and Kairi finished their meal and said bye to Kairi's parent's, the two of them then wandered towards the park "Anyway, what are we going to do today?" wondered Naruto

"Well…we could always go shopping" suggested Kairi.

"Um…Shopping? I don't know…" hesitated Naruto, he had a bad experience with 'shopping', Naruto then had to suppress a shudder from an image of Sakura and Ino going at each other's throats when they both saw an outfit they both like (shudder) scary…

"Oh come on, Naruto! Besides, I think you need a change of wardrobe" pleaded Kairi. Naruto then raised an eyebrow "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

It was then Kairi's turn to raise her eyebrow "Are you serious? But if you don't want to go shopping, then it's fine with me-" Kairi then put on her best expression of a beaten puppy, complete with a single tear and a quivering leap "I-it's just that I thought that it would be a great way to spend some time together (sniff) but if you don't want to…"

"Nonono…I'd love to spend some time with you. Now why don't you lead the way" Naruto grinned reassuringly.

**(4 HOURS LATER)**

"You know, I'm starting to get the feeling that you tricked me" muttered Naruto.

Both Naruto and Kairi have been at the mall for hours, trying to search for the perfect outfit for him but the picky blonde just kept on denying every piece of clothing that were handed to him from the shop thus Kairi kept on dragging to any store that sells clothes. Most people that saw the amusing scene, thought it to be cute or just smiled knowingly at the two.

"Are we almost done yet?" whine a completely bored Naruto. Kairi then sighed at her friend's attitude "Well we could've been done by now if you just picked an outfit by now"

Naruto then sighed, he knows that he isn't too mucj interested in this kind of stuff, the least he can do is try to put in more effort into this sort of thing, for kairi at least…

"Listen…I'm sorry, I'll try to be more interested…I promise"

Kairi immediately brightened up after hearing her friend's words "Thank's Naruto. Now come on! I think I saw a store that may have something you might like" she then grabbed ahold of Naruto's hand and together, ran towards the store.

To Naruto, the store reminded him from the ones at Tanzaku town. From the flashy sign that read 'Hikaru's boutique' and the different assortment of clothes that were displayed at the shop's window.

When both of them entered the store, they were immediately greeted by a woman in her early thirties with short black hair and is wearing an elegant kimono designed with beautiful sakura petal on it. **(2)**

"Um…excuse me, we need an outfit for my-"

"OH MY GOD! DON'T MOVE!" and in a flash, the lady moved from the counter then right next to Naruto in a blink of an eye.

"You poor, poor boy! Who on earth would sell you such an atrocious outfit?" cried the sales \lady while trying to comfort the annoyed blonde.

'_Geez…I've been hearing that all day! My jumpsuit's not that bad…is it?' _thought Naruto. Kairi then sweat dropped at the strange woman's behavior "anyway, we need some special clothes for my friend over here".

And just like that, the woman's eyes then instantly lit up "Oh, it'll be my pleasure sweetie! Now let's see…" he then pulled out a small notepad while scribbling down some small notes and at the same time, analyzing the young blonde "Aaaand…done! I know exactly what you need!"

When she was done jotting down notes, she then measured Naruto and then handed some clothes over to the confused blonde.

"Um…aren't you gonna ask me what I want or something like that?" asked Naruto but the weird lady just grinned and winked "Don't worry, when it comes to something like fashion I have a sixth sense. Now why don't you dress up the changing room is at the back if you want some privacy"

Naruto nodded and went on his way, deciding that it may be pointless to argue with a girl about fashion, mostly because it's impossible to win.

After changing his clothes, Naruto then stepped out of the room with his new outfit. He was now wearing a black tanktop with a zipper down the middle, the zipper's handle also looked like a weird cross positioned like an 'x' and instead of his usual bright orange pant's, he's now wearing a pair of grey cargo pant's that was also covered in bandages with a pouch that mimicked his old kunai case.

Naruto was also wearing a sleeveless orange jacket with blue ling on the sides of the material, he's also wearing two blue fingerless gloves with metal plating on it and to top it off, his old headband is now currently tied to his right bicep.

"Well, How do I look?" grinned the newly dressed blonde while trying to strike some sort of pose.

"You look great!" smiled Kairi she then turned to the woman that helped made this day a day to remember (getting rid of that huge eyesore that calls clothes) "So how much do we owe you?"

"Well, your total amount is about 800 munny"

"Talk about pricey: muttered Naruto but the red-head beside him just elbowed him in response. "Don't worry miss, we'll be happy to pay! Right Nauto?"

"Uh…sure, whatever you say" gulped Naruto.

"(giggle) You two are so cute! Tell you what, since I like you two so much, I'm willing to give both of you a special discount, on me of course"

Naruto's eyes then instantly lit up "Wow! Really? Thanks a lot lady!" but Kairi doesn't look so sure "Are you sure miss? I mean, I can pay you the right amount, I don't want to get you in trouble or anything likr that…"

"No it's quite alright dear, 'sides I own this lovely boutique, so it's no trouble at all"

"Um…I don't know…" hesitated Kairi, "Don't worry dear, I live to help people like your little boyfriend over there" winked the older woman.

"What?"

The saleslady then raised an eyebrow "Oh, you're not together? Such a shame, you two make a cute pair"

"Who would make a cute pair?"

Kairi then made a silent 'eep' from naruto butting in to the private conversation "U-um…n-nothing…nothing at all! Listen, you didn't hear anything did you?" asked a nervous Kairi _'Please say no, please say no, please say no…'_

"Uh…no"

'_Yes!'_

Naruto then raised an eyebrow when he saw Kairi released what seems to be a breath of relief what in the world were those two talking about? "So what were you two talking about? Is it something important?"

"N-no of course not! We were…uh…just haggling for the price! Yeah that's it! We were haggling for the price! Now why don't you wait for me outside while I take care of this for a sec" Kairi then released a nervous laugh, hoping that Naruto will believe her little 'revised' edition of the truth.

"Well…if you say so" said a confused Naruto.

After Naruto was outside of hearing range, Kairi then released a breath of relief "(whew) that was a close one"

The older woman then decided to have some fun "Sooo…when are you gonna ask him out" she grinned innocently.

"W-wait a minute! I'm not gonna ask hime out!" blushed the red-head, "Oh, so you're going with the old-fashioned way, huh? Well good for you dear!"

"W-wait a minute! That's not…well…I mean…Uh…Oh forget it! Here's your money!" Kairi then quickly handed the money over to the giggling woman and then immediately left to find Naruto.

'_Geez…the nerve of that lady…I mean, I only know Naruto for like a day, it's not like I don't want to go out with him…sure he's kind of cute and all that-whoa! Wait a minute! What am I saying? I barely know anything about him…but…what do I know about Naruto?'_ and just like that Kairi's expression immediately changed from a flustered one to serious expression as she contemplated the identity of her new friend.

"Uh…Kairi? you alright?"

Said red-head was then immediately snapped out of her thoughts when she saw the same blonde that has been occupying her thoughts for the last 5 minutes, give or take "Y-yeah, I'm alright…"

Naruto then raised an eyebrow at his friend's attitude "Are you sure? When you walked out of the store, you didn't even notice me and just kept on walking with this weird expression your face…"

"Trust me Naruto, I'm fine" said Kairi but Naruto didn't looked conviced "I don't know… I mean you almost walked into the men's room-"

"I Don't have something on my mind!" she quickly blurted out.

"Kairi, you're being defensive" smirked Naruto, "(sigh) Fine, I was thinking about you…"

"Uh…you were thinking about me?" blushed naruto

Catching on, Kairi immediately blushed the same color as her hair "W-wait! I didn't mean it like that-" she then continued at a much more timid voice "I-I was just wondering what your old home was like"

"Really? Why the sudden interest?"

First, Kairi sat down on one of the mall's benche and motioned Naruto to sit down. Understanding, Naruto nodded and immediately sat down with the red-head and then gave the signal to start.

"Well, I wasn't really born here in destiny islands, I actually came from somewhere else"

"Really? Do you know where are you from?" asked naruto but Kairi just shook her head in response "I really can't remember much, not even a name of the place where I was born"

"So that's why…you guys want to know more about the different worlds and find yours, right?" concluded Naruto.

"Yup…that's the idea" both of them then sat in comfortable silence until an imaginary lightbulb appeared above Kairi's head "Hey, why don't you come with us?" when Kairi saw the confused look on her friend's face, shen then explained her idea futher "You see me, Sora, and Riku have been thinking of building this raft, so we can leave the islands, you could come with us!"

"I don't know…I don't want to be a bother or anything like that" hesitated naruto, "Oh come on Naruto! Pleeeease…" pleaded Kairi while doing her best puppy-dog eyes look ever.

"Alright!alright! I promise I'll come with you…geez…how come I always end up doing everything you say" joked Naruto, Kairi then stuck her tonue out and spoke in a teasing tone "Well maybe you're just submissive"

"are not!" cried Naruto in fake indignation, Kairi then rolled her eyes "Whatever you say Naruto"

And for the next few hours, the two teens then shared stories about their past. Kairi told Naruto about her life here in Destiny islands and Naruto revealed some information to kairi like what was his village like and many of his pranking exploit's throughout his childhood. By the time they were done talking, Naruto and Kairi felt like they knew each other for years.

"Well, well, well. Having fun you two?"

Both teens then turned around and found a smirking Riku and a grinning Sora.

"Hi guys, what are you doing here?"

"Meh, we were just at the arcade playing against Tidus and Wakka at virtual blitzball" shrugged Sora, "But the real question is what are you guys doing here?" asked Riku.

Kairi then raised an eyebrow at the question "Just what are you implying Riku?"

"Uh Kairi…? Have you guys seen the people around here" Sora then gestured to the many couples that were surrounding the area. Some were snuggling against each other, other's were kissing each other lightly and you can even see one couple heavily making out with each other.

Both Naruto and Kairi's eyes widened in realization at what the two boy's were thinking "W-wait a minute! Iy's not what you guys think!", "Y-yeah! We weren't here on a date!"

"(heh) whatever you guys say, c'mon Sora, let's leave the two lovebirds alone" Riku then walked away in what we can assume he thinks as a cool pose while completely drowning out Naruto and Kairi's protests.

Sora then chuckled at his long time friend's way of teasing "Cheer up Kairi, at least it wasn't Selphie, if it was upto her, she would've just blabbed it to the whole island, spreading rumors that you finally have a boyfriend or something like that"

Kairi then sighed in defeat "I guess you're right…at least with Riku, he'll probably just stop mentioning it after a week or two…"

**(TIMESKIP: 1 YEAR LATER)**

Kairi then massaged her temples from the headache that was Riku. At first she expected the first two weeks with endless teasing and welcomed it, knowing that it was coming but it didn't last there, far from it actually. A year already passed and Riku still hasn't failed to remind her of her little outing with Naruto, it also doesn't help that she's grown quite attached to the blonde and spend most of the time together, so in order to get back at her silver-haired friend, she spread a whole bunch of rumors about Riku, so far, the top of the list of rumors is that he was secretly gay. **(3)**

"Kairi! C'mon, we need to get to the islands and finish the raft already! Sora and Riku are probably there by now!"

"Hold on, I'll be right down!" said girl then took one last look in the mirror before going down and saw an impatient Naruto.

"Geez…what took you so long?" Kairi then rolled her eyes at the blonde's impatience "Can't you at least wait for 5 minutes? I mean I wasn't that long you know"

"And what? Die of boredom? No thanks" cried Naruto indignantly, "But seriously, what took you so long?"

"Well, if you must know…I was just thinking about last year's events"

Naruto's eyes then instantly lit up while they were both walking towards Kairi's boat "Oh yeah…it' hard to believe that it's been already a year since I came here"

Kairi's eyes then got this far-off look "Yeah, it feels like we knew each other for a long time…"

Naruto then turned to his friend/housemate and blushed slightly "Hey Kairi…"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being my friend…it means a lot to me"

"It was no problem Naruto and thanks for being my friend too" smiled Kairi.

**KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH**

"Where have you guys been? I already finished most of the work" Riku half-asked, half-demanded.

Naruto grined weakly and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head "Sorry about that Riku but princess over here-" Kairi then elbowed the blonde for bringing up the nickname that her dad over-affectionately calls her "-decided to spend more time in the mirror today"

"Anyway, I thought Sora was supposed to help you until me and Naruto got here"

Riku then scoffed when he heard the name of hs long time friend "He was suppose to help me, I asked the guy to go find some supplies but the lazy bum still hasn't come back yet, either he's being chased by the seagulls…again or he probably just got tired and took a nap"

"So you want me to find him?" volunteered Naruto.

"Thanks man, I appreciate it" Riku then turned to Kairi while handing her a small notepad "Hey Kairi, why don't you check out the raft and see if there's anything else we need, make sure to write everything we need in this notepad. I'm gonnan go find some more extra logs for the raft"

After Riku was done assigning the tasks to his two friends, he then proceeded to the forest part of the islands while Naruto searched for Sora, and Kairi went further down the beach to check the raft.

**KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH**

After a few minutes of searching, Naruto found Sora asleep at a secluded part of the beach near the not-so-secret place. At first, Naruto thought that Sora was just sleeping but he looked like he was having some sort of nightmare judging from his friend's expression.

Naruto gently shook his friend's shoulder "Hey Sora, you alright?" When Sora still didn't wake up from his sleep, a huge feeling of dread formed at the pit of his stomach.

"Sora…? Sora! Wake up! Wake up Sora! Damn it! Wake up already!" every time that Naruto shouted to Sora to wake up but couldn't, the feeling of dread grew bigger.

"N-Naruto…is that you?" Sora rasped out while slowly opening his eyes. Naruto then released a breath of relief "Thank God…for a minute there, I thought you weren't going to wake up"

Sora then immediately sat up after hearing the blonde's words "You mean it was just some sort of dream?" he said while grasping on to his friend's shoulder with a freaked out expression.

"Take it easy Sora, just what was that nightmare anyway?"

"I can't really remember much, the only thing that I can recall was this huge black thing trying to swallow me, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't see…after that…I just sort of woke up…" said a very pale Sora.

"Hey, why don't you take it easy today, I'll take care of the supplies! You can count on me!" grinned Naruto while trying to lift up his friend's spirit.

Sora smiled gratefully at Naruto and slightly nodded "Thank's Naruto, I guess I'll go check up on Kairi, where is she anyway?", "Oh, she's at the raft, just keep on heading further down the beach" Sora then nodded at the blonde's direction and immediately sat up.

"You need any help getting back?" asked a concerned Naruto but Sora just grinned reassuringly in response "Don't worry, I can take it from here"

Naruto nodded and accepted his friend's answer and immediately went to look for the needed supllies.

**KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH**

Later when Naruto got most of the supplies like fresh spring water, fish, some coconuts, and a bunch of seagull eggs which he got tooth and nail froma bunch of angry seagulls, the only thing left is some mushrooms which he can find at the secret place.

After a few minutes of picking mushrooms at the dark hideout, Naruto immediately sensed an ominous prescence and instantly turned around and found a guy wearing some sort of obe with the hood up thus concealing his face.

Naruto was about to question the guy when a dark portal appeared behind the mysterious person "Wait! Stop!" but he was too late and the portal immediately vanished along with the hooded person.

'_Damn! He's gone!'_ a small object then caught Naruto's eye, it was at the same place where the portal materialized.

"What the heck is this thing?" upon closer inspection, it was a strange keychain. Getting an idea, Naruto first looked around to make sure tha he was completely alone, when he was done, Naruto held out hi hand and summoned Darkside.

Naruto then removed Darkside's keychain and immediately hooked up the mysterious keychain and just like that, Darkside instantly morphed into a new keyblade in a swirl of darkness.

The new keyblade's handle is completely white with a black pommel at the end, the keyblade's hand guard is black with orange lining on the side and with irregular rectangular spikes. The keyblade's shaft is also white and the teeth of the keyblade also has the same design as the handguard. **(KEYBLADE: GLIMPSE OF DARKNESS)**

'_Woah…this may be one of the single most coolest thing I ever saw'_ Naruto then heard a distant voice in the back of his head, telling him the keyblade's name _'glimpse of darkness…'_.

Naruto was then broken out of his thoughts when he heard Riku's voice "Hey Naruto! Are you done with the supplies yet?"

"Don't worry, I'm almost done!" Naruto then dismissed his keyblade and went to meet up with his friends and watch the sunset.

**KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH**

"Naruto! Naruto, wake up!"

"Wha-, Kai-ri…what's going on?" asked a half-awake Naruto.

Kairi then shook the blonde's blonde's shoulder a little harder "Naruto, this is serious! There's a terrible storm that's sucking up everything! We need to get to the islands fast!"

"Alright, just give me a sec and we'll be at the docks in no time"

After Naruto got dressed, he and Kairi immediately raced to the docks while they were running towards the docks, Naruto noted that this storm isn't ordinaryand could only hope for the best.

"Naruto! Look, it's Sora!"

Naruto was then brought out of his thoughts when he saw kairi poiting to their other spiky haired friend.

"Sora! Over here!"

Said brunette then turned around and faced his two incoming friends "Naruto! Kairi! Quick we need to get to the islands! I saw earlier that Riku was heading towards the docks and was being chased by something! We have to go after him!"

"Guys, look out!" cried Kairi.

Both Naruto and Sora then instinctively dodge according to their friend's warning and narrowly dodge their opponent's claws.

Naruto then instantly got up on his feet in order to see their mysterious attacker but as quickly as they came, they were instantly gone…

It's as I they disappeared into the shadows…

Both Naruto and sora immediately tensed when they heard a rustling sound coming from their surroundings and immediately took out their weapons. A wooden sword for Sora and a blue club with a yellow handle for Naruto while Kairi held her umbrella tightly which she brought along from her house. **(4)**

"Remember, stay alert. From the looks of it, they got us outnumbered and surrounded. Kairi, stay close to us and don't fight anything alone. Sora, concentrate and focus" Naruto whispered.

'_Hearts…give us hearts…'_

Naruto's blood instantly turned cold…

'_No…it can't be…what are __they__ doing here?'_

A sea of yellow eyes then emerged from the shadows…

'_The heartless…'_

"Guys! You two go ahead and prepare the boats!"

Sora then turned to his blonde friend with wide eyes "What? Are you crazy? You can't fight them all alone!" Kairi also nodded at her friend's protest "He's right Naruto, I know that you're strong, heck, even stronger than Riku! But you can't expect us to leave you like this!"

"Don't worry, I'm only gonna stall 'em for time and then catch up with you guys" but Sora and Kairi still didn't look sure about the blonde's plan.

"Guys trust me, I'll be fine, you can count on that" Naruto grinned reassuringly, Sora hesitantly nodded and and took off and cleared a path for Kairi.

"Just be safe Naruto" said a concerned Kairi while Naruto just smiled reassuringly in return "Hey, this is me were talking about"

"That's what I'm afraid of" before Naruto could make a reply to the comment, Kairi made her move and kissed him on the cheek.

"Uh…w-what was that for?" blushed Naruto. "For good luck of course" blushed Kairi, she then went on her way and immediately followed Sora towards the docks.

After Sora and Kairi were gone, Naruto immediately summoned darkside and with a roar, Naruto charged into the sea of yellow eyes and quickly dispatched mostof the heartless.

**KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH**

"Sora do you think that Naruto will be alright?" asked a very worried Kairi as she untied the rope on her boat.

"Don't worry Kairi, this is Naruto we're talking about. The same guy who took on me, Riku, Tidus, and Wakka at the same time and won! I think he can handle those things just fine"

"But what are those things anyway? They seem like monsters but it's as if they're in pain…like they have no hearts…"

"I don't know what those things are but we can't let them get us, it's important that we need to get to the islands and find Riku, we have to stick together, no matter what-" finished Sora as he was done untying his boat from the docks "There! Now all we have to do is wait for Naruto" he then turned to Kairi who is still looking beyond the dirt path and waiting for their blonde fiend "Do you think he'll make it?"

"I know he will…" said Kairi, her eyes never leaving the road, hoping Naruto will come down running with his usual grin on his face.

"Hey, I think someone's coming down the road" Sora then squinted his eyes towards the horizon and hoped it was their blonde friend but immediately gasped in horror as he saw the huge swarm of heartless charging at them.

Sora then immediately grabbed Kairi's hand and tried to drag her into her boat "Sora, what are you doing? What about Naruto?" demanded Kairi as she dug her heels into the sand, refusing to move.

"Are you blind or something? Can't you see the horde of black monsters headed straight for us!" Sora gestured wildly to the incoming swarm of heartless.

"What about sticking together?" cried Kairi.

"I know what I said!" Sora then continued at a much calmer voice "But I also promised to Naruto and Riku that I'd keep you safe no matter what!"

When Sora was finished, he immediately turned around and found that they were surrounded! "Darn. We're too late! They got us surrounded! There's no escape!"

Sora was about to take out his wooden sword in order to fight but a heartless immediately lunged with its claws poised to strike before he could arm himself with his weapon.

On instinct, Sora immediately closed his eyes and waited for the pain to come…

(SLASH!)

"Sora! Open your eyes you idiot! Don't just stand there with your eyes closed, you lazy bum!"

Sora immediately opened his eyes according to the voices orders and found that it was Naruto fighting dozens of the mysterious monsters with a huge golden key!

'_W-what is that thing?'_

**KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH**

Naruto then performed one more vertical slash and destroyed the last of the swarm "There. That should be the last of them" Naruto then wiped the sweat off of his forehead and turned to both of his friends "Are you guys alright?"

"I'm glad that you could make it but…what the heck is that thing?" asked the brunette as he pointed towards the blonde's weapon.

Naruto then sighed when he saw the inquisitive glances that his friends keep shooting at the keyblade "Listen, I think I have lot to explain but can we first find Riku, I'll explain things later"

Sora nodded and decided to drop the issue for now and immediately went to his boat while Naruto and kairi both got on said girls boat & rowed to the islands.

**KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH**

"Damn it! They're crawling all over the place" muttered Sora as he tried to block another strike from another shadow with his sword.

Sora then turned his attention towards to Naruto who was defeating more of those shadows left and right with his huge key while Kairi was also doing her best with her umbrella and fending of the strange monster's attacks.

'_I wonder where Naruto got that thing'_ Sora then watched as Naruto took out more of the monsters with a single swipe of his weapon _'I mean, look at it. That thing's cutting through those things as if they were nothing'_ Sora then looked down on his wooden sword and gripped it tightly_ 'I wonder if I could wield one too…'_

"Sora, look! It's Riku!"

Sora then turned his attention to where Kairi was pointing and saw his older friend standing by at the oddly bent Papou tree where all four of them watch the sunset together.

"Riku! Over here, it's us!" Cried Sora.

But the silver-haired youth either didn't hear his friend's calls or he seems to be in a world of his own. Riku then outstretched his arms to the side while looking up to the dark sky and disappeared in a flash of light. **(5)**

"Riku, no!" cried Naruto, "I can't believe it, he's gone…" whispered Kairi while Sora just stared at the place where his friend used to be with a shocked expression _'No…this can't be happening…this can't be happening'_

Sora was then brought out of his stupor when he felt the very earth itself tremble, he then turned around and his eyes immediately widened in terror.

"Guys look!"

Both Naruto and Kairi were brought out of their respective thoughts and turned around as well & both gasped in horror.

"W-what is it?" Kairi said in a quiet voice as she gazed at the huge monster rise from the earth. It had a muscular build, different from its much tinier and chubbier counterparts that were attacking the islands. The monster also has two long muscular arms and a pair of tiny coiled feet, it's face is completely covered in black tentacles and to finish of the look, the monster has two tiny wings that look useless for flight and a huge gaping hole at its stomach that looked like a heart. **(PUREBLOOD: DARKSIDE HEARTLESS)**

"That thing's huge! Can we actually beat that thing?"asked Sora.

Naruto then spoke up "No I'm fighting that thing. You guys-" he then turned to both of his friends "are taking the raft and escape while you still can"

"What?" Sora then immediately grabbed ahold of Naruto's jacket and raised his voice "Are you insne? You can't fight that thing alone! And what do you mean 'escape'? you're not coming with us?" when Sora was done saying his piece, naruto didn't even made eye-contact once during the conversation and just easily broke from Sora's grasp and was about to leave and fight anyway when Kairi's voice stopped him in his tarcks.

"Please Naruto…don't go. We already separated from Riku…I-I don't know if my heart could take it if I-we lost you completely" said Kairi, her eyes were nearly driven to tears as she begged her blonde friend to not go.

Naruto then faced Kairi slightly "I'm sorry Kairi but-" he then lifted his head so he could make eye-contact with his friends "this is my fight and I'm the only one who can stop them…I'm the one they want"

"But we can help you! You don't have to fight alone!" begged Kairi, she was literally in tears by now, "Yeah Naruto! We're your friends! We can help!" cried Sora.

"No! the only person that needs to fight is me and me alone! No one else!"

Naruto then gripped Darkside tightly in his hand and immediately charged towards the massive heartless.

**KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH**

When the heartless immediately sensed an incredible power heading towards its direction, it instantly turned around and saw Naruto charging at a deadly rate with his keyblade ready to strike.

The massive heartless narrowed its yellow eyes and got down on both of its knees and crossed it's arms over its chest and then unleashed three silver orbs at the blonde. Seeing the incoming attack, Naruto blocked the first two and sent the last one right back at the heartless' face with his keyblade.

The silver orb then made contact with the heartless' eyes thus momentarily stunning the massive creature. Seeing the moment of opportunity, Naruto immediately used a couple of trees for support and jumped on to the heartless' face and slashed away with his keyblade.

The huge heartless then recovered it's sight and immediately rose up, making Naruto fall back down to the earth below. The heartless then gave out a mighty battle cry and pillars of darkness immediately rose up from the ground, forcing Naruto to outmaneuver the deadly pillars while trying to get closer to the heartless but Naruto made a slight mistake in his direction and got hit by one of the pillars and was sent back to a shadow glob.

At first Naruto tried pulling himself up from the glob but he was stuck! He tried using one of his jutsu's like his _Kawarimi _but just like all the times he tried performing one of his techniques in the past year, he failed. He suspected that it has something to do with his revival and it badly affected the way he performs his jutsu, so far for the past year, he was only able to do tree walking and water walking.

Naruto was then broken out of his thoughts when he heard the heartless unleash another roar and summoned more minor heartless to its aid. Gritting his teeth, Naruto tried to pull himself out but he can't do it alone…Naruto then shook his head _'What am I thinking! I can't let them get involved in this kind of mess! That's the reason why I didn't want them to fight in the first place!'_

Naruto then saw the smaller heartless' lunge with its claws, on instinct, Naruto immediately closed his eyes and waited for the pain to come…

'_That's odd…what gives?'_

"Need any help Naruto?"

At first, Naruto didn't want to believe it but he opened his eyes anyway and immediately confirmed his suspicion. It was Sora who was blocking the heartless' strike while grinning in his direction. Naruto then felt his right arm being pulled out of the shadow glob and saw that it was Kairi "You guys came?"

Sora then sent back the heartless with his sword and faced Naruto & grinned "Of course we came! We're friends Naruto, don't ever forget that!"

"I thought I told you guys that this is my fight" grunted naruto as he was finally free from the shadow glob, thanks to Kairi.

It was said girl's turn that spoke up "And I thought I told you that wherever one of us goes, we all go. Besides, you don't think you could actually ditch us just because of an eminent life or death battle" she said the last part with a smirk while lightly poking Naruto' chest.

"But-"

"(sigh) listen Naruto, I know that you're trying to protect us but you have to understand that you don't have to fight alone anymore, you have us, were your friends, through and through no matter what!" pleaded Kairi.

Naruto then sighed exasperatedly before suddenly smiling at his friends "Alright, alright. Thanks guys-" a smirk then formed on Naruto's lips "but just try and keep up"

Sora smirked in response while Kairi just smiled gratefully.

And just like that, both Sora and Naruto charged at the huge heartless with their weapons at the ready while Kairi did her best and covered their backs from the minor heartless.

The massive heartless then narrowed its yellow eyes at the approaching duo and raised its huge left arm into the sky and summoned a barrage of purple orbs that rained down from the heavens. Seeing the attack, both Naruto and Sora then faced each other's back and reflected each shot with their weapons in a fantastic display of speed.

When the barrage of violet orbs was done, Naruto immediately remembered Kairi, seeing as how can she actually defend from the heartless' attack.

At Kairi's place was a huge cloud of dust and when it cleared, both boys were shocked to see Kairi was relatively unharmed but she was also being surrounded by some sort of white barrier. Kairi still hadn't noticed cause she had her eyes closed but when she opened them, she was just as shocked as the other's.

But because of their momentary distraction, the huge heartless took this into its advantage and summoned black tendrils from its body and immediately went for a surprise attack.

Naruto immediately sensing that something was wrong, instantly dodged the incoming attack and then used his keyblade to destroy the black tentacle while Kairi subconsciously draw out the mysterious power from before and immediately summon her white barrier once again & was safe from the attack as well but Sora wasn't so lucky since he didn't reacted fast enough and was caught by the attack & was immediately sucked inside the massive heartless' body.

"No! Sora!"

Naruto immediately dropped to his knees after seeing his friend got taken away by the huge heartless while Kairi nearly broke down in tears.

Just then, the huge heartless then cried in pain and began trashing about. A huge light then erupted from its chest before suddenly exploding in a massive column of light. From the light, both Naruto and Kairi can see their other spiky haired friend descending below to the ground.

Acting quickly, Naruto immediately caught his unconscious friend and was shocked again for the second time of the day, in Sora's possession was a keyblade like his, the only difference is the color whereas his keyblade's handguard is silver, Sora's was shining like gold and where his keyblade's shaft is the same material, Sora's blade is made out of silver. **(KEYBLADE: KINGDOM KEY)**

"Amazing, it's just like the one that you have Naruto" while said blonde could only nod at Kairi's statement.

Just then, Sora began to stir and slowly opened his eyes and saw his friend's relieved faces "Hey guys, did we beat it" Sora asked weakly.

Naruto just smiled in response "yeah, it's gone now. Good job Sora" congratulated Naruto.

Sora just grinned weakly in response and then slowly tried to get up. Acting quickly, both Naruto and Kairi immediately helped up the brunette "Are you sure you can stand up?" asked a concern Kairi.

Sora just simply nodded at the question "yep. Don't worry guys, I'll be fine" to demonstrate his point, Sora stopped supporting on both of his friend's shoulders and stood up on his own "see, I'm okay, no need to worry" Sora grinned reassuringly.

"But how come the storm still hasn't stop?" Naruto wondered as he looked up at the black sky, in response, the ground trembled with a massive earthquake and the wind itself blew much harsher than before.

Before Naruto knew it, the wind got even stronger. Naruto then held on to Kairi's hand in fear of being separated, Naruto was about to call out to Sora but the winds got even more violent and Sora was immediately blown away.

"SORAAAAAA!"

"NARUTOOOO!KAIRIIIIIII!"

And before our heroes knew it, they were separated after their world was swallowed by darkness. Sora ended up in a place called 'Traverse town' but what about Naruto and Kairi? Only time will tell.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

And it is done!

Now before I end this chapter, I would like to announce that by tomorrow, I will be putting up a poll in my profile in order to decide what story I would do next but I will only post the story after I updated my two stories until I hit chapter 10.

So far, here are the stories that you can pick:

NarutoxInazuma eleven – The anime was just released here in the Philippines and I find the anime pretty interesting. Just remember, in this story, Naruto doesn't have ninja powers.

Sora the last keyblade master (KHxAvatar)-

Kairi: A long time ago, the worlds were at peace but the darkness rose up and tried to consume everything.

Only the keyblade master, strongest of all the wielders can stop them but when the worlds needed him most…he vanished.

A hundred years past my brother Axel and I found the new keyblade master. A boy from the land of departure named Sora.

And although, his skills with the keyblade are great. He has a lot to learn before he could save anyone.

But I believe…that Sora can save every one.

The rest of the other stories are written in my profile.

Anyway, till next time I guess.

Pls. review!


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER**:

Everything was surrounded in darkness…

A bright light then cut through the seemingly empty surroundings and centered itself at the center of the room and revealed two people and one pig that were currently playing poker…

One of the two humans is a black haired male who is wearing a simple black shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans, his normally calm face was twisted into a very pissed off expression " damn it! I can't believe I lost to a pig again!"

The male's other companion is a girl who is wearing a cat like outfit, unlike her human partner, she reacted in a more violent manner and threw away her cards and what's left of her drink to the nearest wall " I know! It's like the twentieth game that we lost, how does that pig keep on winning?"

In response, the pig just let out a triumphant oink before suddenly noticing that they're not alone " oink! Oink!"

Strangely enough, both humans then seemed to understand what the pink animal was saying. It was the male who decided to speak up first " what? You mean everybody's here?"

The black haired male then seemingly faced the audience with a cheery grin " oh hey guys! How's it going? It's me, **I AM YOU (imy) !** it's been a long time, right?"

**Imy **then heard a sound of someone coughing and turned around to face the costumed girl who is giving him a cross look " oh right! Let me introduce you guys to a friend of mine, her name is-"

The strange girl then immediately cut off **imy's **introduction by roughly pushing him out of the way and began to put on orange tinted sunglasses while facing the supposedly huge crowd " who the hell do you think you are? I can do my own bad ass intro, for your information! " the costumed girl then did a dramatic pause while pointing her one finger towards the sky " I am the mighty warrior who carries the weight of the world on her back and is still able to spread her wings and fly! The guys want me and the women want to be like me! I am the legendary invincible leader of the 'Bakaloids'! the one and only, the great **experienced keyblade master (exp) **!"

Once **exp **was done with her so called 'epic' speech, she expected a round of applause but instead, all she could hear was the sound of a lone cricket chirping.

**Exp **then grew a massive tick mark on her forehead " grrr. What is wrong with you people? Don't you know that the very definition of awesome is standing right in front of you?"

The hot blooded costumed girl was then rewarded with more cricket noises…

**Exp** could only grit her teeth in frustration " Tch. Whatever, you people just don't know how to appreciate a good thing once you see it…"

**Imy **then decided that it was now the right time to speak up once again " so can I continue the author's note now?"

The currently pissed off girl just grumbled in response " yeah whatever, do what you want…"

**Imy **just let out a nervous laugh at the sight of his angry partner " hehe. Uh thanks…**exp**. Anyways, I know I have a lot of explaining to do but I really don't feel like typing the same excuse again, so if any of you guys want to find out the truth, just check out my author's note in my newly published story. It's a crossover between the fighting game: Blazblue and the anime/manga: Beelzebub, why don't you check it out when you guys have the time"

**Imy** then cleared his throat and signaled to the pig on his right " now without further ado. Piggy, how about getting this story started already? "

Before even the pink animal could do the disclaimer, the small animal was interrupted by **exp **" hey, wait a minute! Why does the pig get to do the disclaimer, I thought that was my job!"

In response, **imy **waved his one hand dismissively at the costumed girl " just take a look at your contract, you'll see"

**Exp** then instantly whipped out a small parchment from out of nowhere and began reading it like crazy. Once she finally found the desired information, the usually hyper girl could only let out a very loud groan " Oh man…"

**Imy **could only smile sheepishly in response " sorry **exp**. Piggy is one persuasive animal"

The costumed girl just decided to sulk in one corner, a depressed aura was surrounding the normally happy girl " I can't believe I got replaced by a pig…"

Piggy then made its presence known once again and decided to face the huge crowd " ignoring **exp's **slight breakdown. **I AM YOU** does not own kingdom hearts or Naruto, they belong to square enix and Kishimoto respectively"

Both humans could only stare in shock at the pink animal "** eh? You can talk?**"

_Last time on Kingdom hearts: rise of the shinobi…_

_"SORAAAAAA!"_

_"NARUTOOOO!KAIRIIIIIII!"_

_And before our heroes knew it, they were separated after their world was swallowed by darkness. Sora ended up in a place called 'Traverse town' but what about Naruto and Kairi? Only time will tell…_

_And now…_

Blue cerulean eyes slowly blinked upon waking up. A certain whiskered blonde immediately bolted upright once his brain was finally working " Sora! Kairi! Where are you guys?"

The now identified blonde who is actually Naruto instantly blinked once he realized that he was sitting on a comfy bed and from the looks of it, he was in some sort of infirmary " what the? Where am I? urg-" the whiskered teen then grunted in pain due to his very stiff body " crap, how long was I asleep?"

Naruto then tried to stubbornly get up and tried to search for his friends when his legs buckled under his weight and he immediately fell down on the cold hard floor. " damn it! "

The whiskered blonde was about to get up when the only door to the infirmary was blown wide open by a frantic looking Kairi " Naruto!"

The red haired girl then quickly ran up to the spiky haired blonde and tried to help him back up " what were you thinking you idiot? You shouldn't move so much since you're still pretty worn out"

Naruto could only smile inwardly as he saw how Kairi was fussing over him, it was sort of nice. He only wished that he had someone like Kairi for a friend when he was growing up back in Konoha. He remembers how he saw the world when he was still a child- a world filled with darkness.

Remembering those dark days made Naruto even more grateful for the friends that he had made, he was even more grateful to the events that led him to meet Kairi of all people, she was just so bright…like an everlasting light that will never go out…

Naruto then blinked again once he realized that Kairi was shaking her one hand in front of him while giving him a worried look " Naruto? Naruto? Please answer me already!"

Seeing that he was making her worried, Naruto then decided it was the right time to speak up " hehe. Kairi, I'm alright! You don't have to yell y'know?"

Kairi only rolled her eyes in response at the blonde's antics " well excuse me for worrying! I was worried for a sec that you fell into some sort of trance, it was bad enough when you decided to go all 'matcho' on me and decided to face that huge heartless alone…"

Whatever smartass remark that Naruto was about to make, instantly died in his throat once he heard Kairi's statement. The whiskered blonde could only look at the red head in shock with his jaw wide open " w-wait a minute! You know about the heartless?"

In response, Kairi's blue eyes widened in realization at the blonde's sudden question " o-oh about the heartless? Well it was all thanks to the people who found us, they were even nice enough to take care of both of us! Isn't that great?"

Naruto just scratched the back of his head in response " well that explains the infirmary but what I really want to know is who the hell are these guys supposed to be?"

The red haired girl then lightly slapped the blonde's shoulder who slightly cowered under her disapproving gaze " geez what did I tell you about your cursing?" seeing the whiskered teen looked at least sorry, Kairi then decided to continue with answering her friend's question " anyway their names are king Mickey and queen Minnie Mouse!"

When the blonde ninja heard that they were taken in by a king and queen, Naruto could only drop his jaw in shock " n-no way! As in royalty?"

Ignoring his shock, Kairi just happily nodded with an enthusiastic grin on her face " yup! Can you believe it? A real life king and queen, how cool is that? And they are the nic-"

" Kairi, dear? Is your little friend finally awake?"

" w-woah, slow down! Wait for me Minnie!"

Naruto then blinked at the unfamiliar and squeaky voices. Who on earth would actually talk like that?

The blonde's blue eyes were then reduced to little dots as he saw a pair of two humanoid mouse's that were both wearing clothes that looked like royalty immediately barged in to the infirmary.

The first mouse could be a male, judging from his red and black clothes. Meanwhile the first mouse's partner is definitely female because of the frilly pink dress that the animal was currently wearing.

Once both animal's eyes landed on the currently awake blonde, the two mouse's couldn't help but break out into joyous grins.

" well you look at that. Look who's finally awake!" said the one mouse with the black and red clothing.

The female animal then followed the lead of her companion and sent the young ninja a welcoming smile that made Naruto somewhat trust the two humanoid animals " it's nice to see that you're finally awake Naruto. You wouldn't believe how worried Kairi was when you took your time in waking up, it was so adorable with the way she was fussing over you!

Momentarily ignoring the blushing red head, Naruto slightly narrowed his eyes at the pair of animals " so you guys know my name but I don't know yours. Seems a little unfair if you ask me…"

Gasping at the blonde's blatant distrust, Kairi immediately reprimanded the whiskered teen " Naruto! What's wrong with you? Don't be rude! " the red haired girl then faced the two anthromorphic mouses and bowed as a sign of apology " I'm sorry about my friend's behavior, he doesn't mean it"

Meanwhile Naruto also decided to follow his friend's lead and apologize " y-yeah I'm really sorry about that, I guess I'm just a little edgy…"

Thankfully, both animals didn't look mad at all instead they did an understanding smile, much to the relief of the two teens " Oh, it's quite alright! We're the ones at fault here, we should've introduced ourselves first " the mouse in the red and black clothing then cleared his throat and thumped his small chest " the name's Mickey. Mickey Mouse to be exact!"

Mickey then gestured to his female companion who did a small curtsy " and this is my wife, Minnie!"

When Naruto heard the two mouse's names, he found himself being shocked again for what seems like the third time today " w-wait a sec! you guys are the king and queen of this place?"

Both Mickey and Minnie could only let out an amused grin at the blonde's expression, the whole 'when you find out that you're royalty' face never gets old.

The whiskered teen then gestured to the red head beside him. Once Kairi was close enough, Naruto then quietly began to whisper into his friend's hear " psst. Hey Kairi, you didn't tell me that we were being taken care of by mouse's of all people!"

Kairi could only blink innocently in response " well, I thought it was sort of obvious with both of their last names are 'mouse' "

Before Naruto could get in a word edge-wise, both teens were interrupted by the sound of king Mickey's laughter "hehehe. Sorry to interrupt but I'm guessing that talking animals aren't a normal thing back in your world, huh?"

Maybe it was still because that Naruto was still half-asleep or that he hit himself a little too hard when he landed on the floor but he immediately blurted out the first thing that came into his mind " nah, believe it or not. Back in my world, talking animals aren't that much of a big thing, why I remember all those huge boss animals just walking arou-"

"what are you talking about Naruto? There weren't any huge talking animals back in destiny islands"

Letting out a silent 'eep' , Naruto could only mentally berate himself for actually slipping up right in front of Kairi " I mean…uh…there was…aaah…actually…"

When the blonde ninja couldn't recover quickly enough, Kairi knew that there was something up. The red head then narrowed her eyes at the whiskered teen, a sign that she wants the whole truth.

Meanwhile, king Mickey silently pitied the young blonde as he squirmed under the red head's gaze. He knows 'that' look, he gets that look all the time when he was caught hiding something from his wife.

Deciding to give the two teens some privacy, queen Minnie then began gently pushing her husband out of the infirmary " well now, I think it's better for us to give you two some time alone " the female mouse then faced Kairi with another one of her 'queenly' smiles " Kairi, dear. If you and Naruto are done with your little conservation, me and my husband will be at the throne room if you need us"

Smiling at the tiny queen, Kairi also gave a grateful nod to the small monarch " thank you, your majesty. Me and Naruto will be there in just a minute"

Queen Minnie then just waved her one hand in response " Oh it's no trouble at all! Take all the time you need! " once the female mouse was already near the exit, Minnie then began to slowly close the door " now if you'll excuse us, me and my husband will take our leave. Have fun you two!"

King Mickey then sent one last look of pity at the blonde teen as his wife finally closed the door " good luck kid, you'll need it…"

"what was that dear?"

"oh nothing! Nothing, nothing at all…"

**( SCENE CHANGE )**

Meanwhile with Naruto and Kairi, the blonde kept on stealing glances at the closed door, he really wanted nothing more than to make a break for it. He still can't believe that he blew one of his big secrets in front of Kairi no less.

The whiskered teen was then broken out of his thoughts once heard the red head coughed in front of him in order to get his attention " so Naruto, from your little slip of the tongue, I'm guessing you already knew about the existence of other worlds before you even came to destiny islands. Care to explain?"

Naruto then winced at the constant tapping of Kairi's foot, maybe he shouldn't have postponed in telling his new friends the truth of his origins, after all, he's been friends with them for a whole year and they've done nothing but trust him and being generally nice people. It was nothing like his old life as a ninja back in Konoha.

When he was still a ninja, Naruto would often be on guard when interacting with other people. Meeting someone like Kabuto, who is a despicable traitor left a deep impression on the blonde teen. That impression then later morphed into a scar once he was betrayed by his team and his village that he swore to protect.

The whiskered teen then bit his lip. He knew the reason why he decided to postpone in telling the truth, deep down, he was afraid that Sora, Riku, and especially Kairi would turn their backs on him. He didn't want to feel betrayed again…it hurts so much.

But now, looking at the red head's expression of hurt. Naruto knew he made a big mistake in not telling her and the rest. To him, a friend is someone who you could place your trust in no matter what, maybe it was high time that he follows his own advice.

Releasing a small breath of air, Naruto then opted to face Kairi, eye-to-eye. Strengthening his resolve, the blonde ninja began to explain everything " I'm sorry Kairi. I swear that I won't hide anything from you and the other's anymore"

In response, the red haired girl looked relieved at the blonde's promise and sent him a grateful smile " thank you Naruto. Anyway, could you start telling me about your world?"

Seeing the happy look that was back on Kairi's face made the blonde feel like he was soaring. Naruto then swore on the inside that he would never do anything to make the red head lose that happy smile.

And so, Naruto began telling Kairi everything about his life as a shinobi. From his very first mission to how he was 'banished' from his village.

When he was done retelling his adventures, Naruto knew it was about time to tell his most darkest secret, he only hoped that Kairi would still be his friend…

Shaking his head at the negative thought, Naruto once again let out a huge breath of air but the expression on his face lacked of his usual fiery persona, the look on his face was more subdued to say the least " anyways, uh…there's more to my story Kairi"

The red haired girl was then snapped out of her thoughts, she was currently depressed at how her friend was treated at the hands of the village he seems to love so much. It just wasn't fair at all, he is one of the nicest people she knows back on destiny islands, he doesn't deserve to be banished like that.

Before the blonde can even continue, Kairi then raised her hand, a sign that she wanted to ask something " sorry Naruto. Before you continue, can I ask you a question? "

When the whiskered teen in question nodded in response, Kairi then immediately followed up on her last request " I was just wondering from the way you tell your story, it sort of looks like that everybody has it out for you, how come? It's not like you're the bad guy or anything"

Naruto then let out an uncharacteristic bitter smile grace his features at the mention of Kairi's last sentence " who knows? Maybe I really am the bad guy…"

The normally polite red haired girl could only gasp at her friend's words " what? Naruto, how could you say that? You're definitely not the villain! You are one of the nicest people I know! And from your stories, you did nothing but fight to protect your friends with everything you've got! Tell me, is that what a villain is supposed to do? Care for the people he loves?"

It would seem that Kairi had more to say but was stopped by Naruto who held his one hand up " Kairi, I know that you have a lot more to say about me but could you please let me finish my story first? I really think you need to hear this first…"

Kairi could only silently nod her head in response at the serious look that the blonde was sporting. Back at destiny islands, it was rare for Naruto to be serious but whenever he flips the switch, people around him would just silently listen to whatever the whiskered teen had to say.

Seeing that Kairi is now following his request, Naruto began the tale of his birth… " years ago…on the day I was supposed to be born, a nine tailed fox suddenly appeared out of nowhere and began to rampage on my home village.

Nobody knew on how the powerful demon lord came to be. Some have thought that the apocalypse has finally come, others have thought that they were being punished by a higher being of the universe but in the end…there is only one truth, everything seemed hopeless…

The demon fox refused to submit, no matter what sort of attack they throw, the powerful being would not fall. With a mere flick of its tail, the monster was able to kill thousands of my village's ninja forces and was able to cause multiple natural disasters as well.

Everybody was about to give up when their savior has finally arrived, it was none other than the fourth hokage, the strongest ninja that has ever lived since the first appearance of the sage of the six paths.

Some have described him as the pinnacle of all shinobi…but like all shinobi, we are still human and no human, how powerful he or she is can't match up to an eternal being like the fox. So in a last ditch effort, the fourth hokage decided to seal away the demon into a newborn child that was technically a nobody to the ninja world…that baby was me"

When Naruto was done with his story, he was bracing for a lot of negative things to happen. Like Kairi screaming at him that he was actually a demon, running or backing away in fear and the last one which is slapping him and telling him to get lost.

What Naruto was not expecting is that Kairi immediately enveloped him in a warm hug.

The blonde was so shocked at the sudden physical contact that he began to leak tears at the corners of both of his eyes, on the inside, Naruto couldn't believe that this was actually happening " why…?"

In response, Kairi then faced the blonde ninja with the most warmest smile that she could utter " why? It's because you're my friend Naruto. It doesn't matter to me if you have a demon in your gut, I still think of you as yourself…" the red head then embraced the whiskered teen once again and gently whispered into his ear " no matter what happens, I will always accept you"

Meanwhile, Naruto's eyes immediately widened in response, he couldn't believe that Kairi accepted him…she accepted all of him, every inch of him, including his most darkest secrets. Without knowing it, the blonde's tears were now freely rolling down his cheeks, he then proceeded to return the hug to the red haired girl " thank you…thank you so much…"

Kairi only whispered comfortingly to the whiskered teen while slightly tightening her hug. It was then that Kairi realized that no matter how strong Naruto is, deep down, he was always alone. The one who was always holding back his tears for the sake of his friends. The one who was always suffering on the inside…

The red haired girl then mentally berated herself for not noticing sooner.

Kairi then decided to whisper once again to the blonde ninja's ear " don't worry Naruto. I promise that you'll never be alone again, you'll always be my friend…I won't ever leave your side, I swear it"

When Naruto suddenly pulled away from the hug, the red head could only gasp at how beautiful the blonde's smile really was, it was further enhanced by how the whiskered teen's blue cerulean eyes seem to sparkle with a light that she never noticed before.

" thanks Kairi…" the blonde ninja then gave out a grin that could beat the sun in terms of brightness " and I promise you the same thing as well. I'll always be there for you, that's a promise of a life time!"

Kairi could only smile warmly in response " no problem Naruto. What are friends for, right?"

**( SCENE CHANGE )**

After their little moment, both Naruto and Kairi decided to finally meet up with Mickey and Minnie at the throne room. Fortunately for the blonde, it seems that the red head knows her way around the huge castle.

Meanwhile Naruto kept on looking at his surroundings as they slowly walked past them, from the fancy paintings that were hung on the walls to the weird suits of armors that seemed to decorate the halls. The blonde didn't even noticed from his sight seeing that his current tour guide stopped right in front of him.

Kairi then let out a small 'eep' when she felt the blonde slightly bumped into her. The red haired girl then turned around and faced the whiskered teen with her blue eyes narrowed " Naruto! "

The blonde ninja just sheepishly rubbed the back of his head in response " sorry about that Kairi. I guess I got a little sidetracked from all the new stuff around here"

Seeing the whiskered teen's sorry expression, the red haired girl's face then morphed into a more exasperated look " alright, alright. You're off the hook, just try and not to space out again too much" Kairi then raised her one hand and gestured at something behind her " anyway, looks like we're here!"

Naruto then looked behind Kairi and felt his jaw drop in shock. He was already sort of expecting that most rich folk like to live large but this was just plain ridiculous.

What the blonde ninja was currently looking at is a door but not just any door, it was huge! It could easily pass of for twenty to thirty feet. Give or take.

The spiky haired teen then slightly leaned towards Kairi's ear and began to whisper to the red haired girl "pssst. Hey Kairi, are you sure that this is the place?"

The red haired girl then tilted her head and blinked innocently once again in response " yeah, I'm pretty sure. Why?"

Naruto then grew a massive bead of sweat at the back of his head and gestured once again to the door behind him " uh…Kairi? I'm not sure if you've actually noticed but how are we supposed to open this thing?"

At first, the red head girl seemed absolutely clueless on what the blonde was saying before the imaginary light bulb appeared above her head " oh, I get it!" Kairi then proceeded to wave her one hand in response at the whiskered teen " don't worry about it Naruto! I'm pretty sure I could open it by myself"

The massive bead of sweat on the back of his head grew bigger in response, from the way Kairi had said it, she sounded awfully confident about opening that huge door…

Imagine his surprise when Kairi just opened a smaller door that was perfectly hidden right in front of the much bigger door.

Naruto's right eye then twitched at being outsmarted by a good for nothing door of all things. The blonde then blushed a bright red when Kairi giggled at his dumb-founded expression.

Saving what was left of his dignity, Naruto just opted to follow Kairi silently into the throne room.

When the whiskered teen entered the throne room, he couldn't help but let out a small gasp of awe at the huge and spacious room. It was probably twice the size of the chunin's exam third preliminary stage, the blonde ninja then noticed at the end of the room where the two thrones were situated was two giant statues that took the form of a humanoid duck and an anthromorphic dog.

Seeing the two teens that were slowly approaching, both Mickey and Minnie stood up from their respective seats and made their way over " well, look who's finally here. So are you two done with your little talk" grinned the tiny male mouse.

Kairi then greeted both of the tiny monarchs with a small curtsy " sorry about that your majesty. Me and Naruto-" the red haired girl then elbowed the blonde to her left and gestured him to greet the two royal animals as well.

Naruto then followed his friend's lead and did a stiff ninety degrees bow while muttering a small greeting " uh yeah, sorry about that. I just needed to get a lot off my chest "

In response, Mickey just smiled good-naturedly at the blonde " aw shucks. Don't worry about it Naruto, all of us needs to let out a little steam once in awhile, it happens to everybody"

The whiskered teen could only grin sheepishly in response. He couldn't believe that he was actually suspicious of these two er…animals, they're practically harmless, their light is practically just as bright as Kairi's .

The blonde teen was then broken out of his thoughts when he saw that queen Minnie was about to speak " anyway, now that you two are finally here, I believe my husband has something important to discuss with you two"

King Mickey then nodded at his wife's reminder and then gestured for her to come closer " I'm sorry Minnie but this is very important, could you at least accompany some of the brooms and help them find Donald and Goofy. I need to brief them on their latest mission"

The female mouse just happily agreed in response "oh, it's no trouble at all dear! Just leave it to me!" The small queen then excused herself and quickly made her way across the throne room and began her search for the captain of the royal guards and the court magician of Disney castle.

Once his wife was finally gone, king Mickey then cleared his throat as a sign to get both of the teen's attention. The tiny monarch then shifted his attention to Naruto and gave him a rare serious look that somewhat surprised the blonde " now Naruto, I'm sure you're probably wondering on how I know about the existence of other worlds and the dangerous threat that is the heartless"

Seeing the whiskered teen nod seriously as well, the king then held out his hand and proceeded to call out the physical manifestation of his heart.

A second later, a flash of light appeared on the small monarch's hand before disappearing and then revealing a keyblade of all things.

Naruto was once again shocked when he saw the mouse's weapon. A keyblade? " no way…"

The blonde ninja then proceeded to take a better look at the king's keyblade. The hand guard is styled to look like two angelic wings and the blade is slightly crooked and is colored a dark blue that mimicked the night sky, numerous stars were also placed all over the blade. To finish the look, the teeth of the weapon looks like a crescent moon with spikes on the outside, a single star could be seen inside the moon's arc.

From the back of the whiskered teen's mind, Naruto then heard a mysterious voice echoing. For some reason, he knows what the name of the weapon is…

The name then seemingly rolled of the blonde's tongue, it seemed so familiar...it was like he heard that name before "star seeker…?"

King Mickey then nodded in response once Naruto uttered the name of his weapon. The small monarch then dismissed his keyblade once the blonde finally got a good look " so judging from the look on your face, I take it you know about the keyblade "

Nodding silently, Naruto then summoned his own keyblade. In a flash of light, darkside then appeared in the blonde's left hand.

The blonde then shifted into an inquisitive stare at the fellow tiny wielder " I guess that explains on how you know about other worlds and the whole heartless invasion thing but what was that important thing you wanna discuss about?"

Instead of looking shocked or offended at how the whiskered teen was able to listen into his private conversation without no trouble at all, the small king just looked impressed at the blonde's skill " wow Naruto, you have some pretty good hearing! Hehe. I should know, I have pretty big ears myself y'know?"

Meanwhile, Naruto cowered again under the disapproving gaze of Kairi. For a moment, he actually forgot how strict the red haired girl is when it comes to his more rude habits.

The whiskered teen then bowed his head once again to the diminutive king, this time as a sign of apology " uh…anyway, could we move on? I'm uh…really sorry about the whole eavesdropping thing. It won't happen again, I swear it"

King Mickey then just waved his one hand in response at the blonde wielder of darkness, a light hearted grin was etched onto his face " oh, it's no problem at all! It's water under the bridge, like they all say"

The small monarch then cleared his throat once again before continuing his important message " anyways, I actually want to discuss with you the current state of the universe"

When both teens then heard the importance of the topic, both Naruto and Kairi immediately stood up straighter while focusing all their attention at the tiny king.

Seeing that he has both teen's attention, Mickey then proceeded with his important announcement " I'm sure by now that you already know, many worlds are disappearing thanks to the heartless threat but I feel that I should inform you that there may be a way to help save everybody"

Before Naruto could even voice out his opinion, the red head beside him immediately beat him to the punch " you mean the legend of the two keyblade masters?"

The blonde then instantly faced Kairi with his blue eyes wide open " w-wait a minute! How on earth do you know all this stuff? Just how long was I asleep?"

King Mickey then blinked and turned his head to give Kairi a questioning stare who by the way, looked very sheepish " you mean you haven't told him yet?"

The red haired girl could only nervously scratch her cheek with her one hand. With all the stuff that happened right after Naruto woke up, it honestly slipped her mind " hehe. Looks like, I sort of forgot"

Kairi then faced Naruto once again and could only smile innocently in response "well Naruto, you were actually asleep for about three days-"

"WHAT? I WAS ASLEEP FOR THREE DAYS?"

Both king Mickey and Kairi then winced at the blonde's really loud voice. Having enough of the noise, the red haired girl then raised a hand in order to silence the whiskered teen " uh…wait Naruto. There's actually more…"

Taking a few seconds to slightly calm down, Naruto then sent a cross look at his friend " oh wait, don't tell me. While I was knocked out, you suddenly gained a keyblade too and began training for the past three days, am I right? Hehe good one…"

The spiky haired teen was then rewarded with the gift of awkward silence, courtesy of king Mickey and his long time friend-Kairi…

It took Naruto another three more seconds to register the silence as a bad thing, it was then that he finally realized that what he said was actually true…

Seeing the look of comprehension that was dawning on the blonde's face, Kairi then mentally prepared herself for the worse.

' _let's see, Naruto should probably explode in three…two…one…and…"_

"HOLY CRA-"

"Naruto! Language!"

"HOLY CRANBERRY! How did? When did? I…uh…"

As much fun as it was for Kairi to see Naruto flip out, she then cleared her throat while giving the blonde a teasing grin " easy Naruto. Remember, you have to breathe. Remember breathing? You first inhale a lot of air and then you let it all out" note the sarcasm.

The blonde then sent a small glare to the giggling red head " it's not funny Kairi…" Naruto then breathed in and out while ignoring the amused glances of his friend and the king of Disney castle " so does anybody mind telling me on how Kairi got a keyblade?"

King Mickey then cleared his throat in order to gain the blonde teen's attention " it was actually thanks to me. You see after Kairi woke up and I explained everything about the concept of multiple worlds and the heartless. She asked me if there was a way that she could help-"

The red haired girl then gestured to the tiny monarch that she could take it from where he last left off " if it's not too much trouble your majesty, I would like to continue with the story"

When king Mickey nodded in response, Kairi then sent a thankful look to the small mouse " thank you your majesty. Anyway, I asked about if there is any way that I could help fight against the heartless and king Mickey told me about the keyblade…"

Fortunately for the red haired girl, she immediately noticed that the whiskered teen beside her was about to explode.

Kairi then silenced the blonde ninja with the most intense glare that she could muster " Naruto! Don't blame king Mickey, I was the one who asked him to give me the power to fight. He even told me that I had the potential to wield one"

The normally calm and polite red haired girl then bit her lip before continuing her explanation " I know that you'd say no to me when it comes to fighting but it's just…it's just that I…" without knowing it, small tears then began to leak from Kairi's eyes " I'm so sick of being left on the sidelines while I watch you fight! You think it was easy for me to watch you turn your back on me and face that huge heartless alone? No it wasn't!"

It was then that the metaphorical dam finally broke and Kairi's tears were now rolling down her cheeks and landing on the expensive tiles of the throne room " a-and even when me and Sora still came to help you. I couldn't do anything and just ended up playing defense again…for once, I want to be the one who you could rely on as well when it comes to a fight…" the red haired girl then proceeded to tighten her fists " I know it's selfish but I'm not just some princess who's everybody supposed to protect! I'm your friend! And I want nothing more than to help you…I don't want to be a burden anymore…"

Seeing the current look that was on the red haired girl's face, literally crumpled whatever argument Naruto had with Kairi actually fighting. He couldn't believe that he didn't noticed how his friend really wanted to help " I-I'm sorry Kairi…I didn't realize…I can't believe I never noticed…"

The blonde then proceeded to give the red haired girl a warm and gentle hug, just like the one she used in comforting him. It didn't matter to the whiskered teen that they were being watched by king Mickey, to him, they were completely alone.

The young ninja then lowered his head so that he could whisper into his friend's ear " but you need to know something. Never have I once thought of you as a burden…"

Without noticing it, Kairi's sky blue eyes widened in response as the blonde continued with his speech " it's just…back in my first mission as a ninja, I had to watch two people that were very important to me die right in front of my eyes…" memories of Sasuke's supposed death and how the light faded in Haku's eyes as the effeminate boy was pierced by his sensei's chidori suddenly came to Naruto's mind " back then, I remembered how powerless I was to protect them…all I could do was watch helplessly…"

Naruto then lifted his head once again and faced Kairi with the same cerulean eyes that were practically mesmerizing "ever since that day, I swore to get stronger and stronger so I could protect everybody...so I won't have to watch anybody else die for my sake…" the blonde ninja then bit his lip and his face shifted into a more sorrowful expression " I never would have realized that I was also hurting you as well…I'm so sorry Kairi, I'm so sorry…"

Meanwhile, Kairi couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sure, she was able to hear Naruto's story about his adventures as a ninja but she only got a shortened summarized version. The red haired girl didn't know that the blonde had experienced in losing someone close to him, that would certainly explain the look that she got from the whiskered teen when both her and Sora offered to help him face that huge heartless. He was merely afraid of losing them.

Kairi then wiped her tears and sent the blonde ninja an understanding smile " you're forgiven Naruto…and I want to say that I'm sorry too. I just want to prove to you how useful I could be…"

The whiskered teen could only smile warmly in response at the red haired girl "Y'know, you don't have to do that to make yourself feel useful. Remember what you said to me awhile ago?"

Seeing Kairi nod in agreement, the spiky haired teen then enclosed his friend in another warm hug and began to whisper into her ear once again the very same words that meant the world to him "No matter what Kairi, I will always accept you…"

The red haired girl's eyes then widened once again but this time, there was a distinct red blush that was very clear on her cheeks. For some reason, Kairi felt that her heart was beating a thousand miles per hour as she felt the blonde teen further tighten the very warm hug…she could only wish that this moment would last forever…

**(sniff)**

Unfortunately, life is not that kind. Both teens then immediately separated once they heard the unfamiliar voice and instantly faced the ones who were responsible for the mysterious noise.

It was none other than queen Minnie who was wiping her one eye with a pink handkerchief. The tiny monarch was also being accompanied by a anthromorphic dog who is dressed up like a medieval knight and a humanoid duck that was wearing a blue wizard's outfit.

Both newcomers also have their own set of tissues that were being currently used to wipe their respective noses…

The small queen then finally noticed that they were spotted and looked awfully disappointed that the two teens suddenly separated "Oh don't mind us! Just pretend that we're not here"

The humanoid duck then followed the lead of his queen, you could tell from the look of his eyes that he was eager for more "Yeah, keep on going! It was just getting right to the good part!" the duck-like wizard then turned around and faced his other companion, who looked ready to explode with tears "Right Goofy?"

In response, the commander of the royal guard then broke out into tears "I-It's just so beautiful…I-I can't stop crying…"

All three animals were so busy bawling their eyes out that they failed to notice how red the two teen's faces actually are.

Meanwhile, king Mickey could only chuckle in amusement at Naruto and Kairi's current predicament. Deciding to save both of the two from further humiliation, the small king then cleared his throat which was loud enough to grab all five people/animal's attention "Not that I'm enjoying this but I think we need to discuss some other important matter's first"

Queen Minnie then began to pout at the fact that her fun was over "Oh fine. I'll just leave all of you here, I need to talk with Daisy about something really important anyway. I'll see you later dear"

Waving goodbye to his wife once again, king Mickey then faced the group of four with a serious look once again "Anyway, I'm sure you already know the current state of the universe with everyday, we lose more and more worlds to the heartless…" seeing the grim expressions that everybody was currently sporting, the small king immediately continued with his announcement "But don't worry, there's still hope. It actually pertains to the legend of the two keyblade masters. One who is allied with the light and the other one who has sided with darkness…"

The small monarch then slowly gestured his one hand to a certain whiskered teen "And you Naruto are one of the necessary keyblade masters, all that we are missing now is the second one"

Everybody in the room looked positively shocked at the news, well everybody except Naruto who tried to act the part. He was already sort of expecting something like this when that weird voice told him that they needed a champion.

The spiky haired blonde then decided to snap out the rest of his three companions by loudly clearing his throat "So from the looks of it, our important mission is to find the second keyblade master?"

King Mickey then nodded in response thus confirming the blonde's assumption "Yup, you got it right Naruto. I was actually able to come in contact with my old master and he told me that he was able to locate the other wielder who is currently in Traverse town"

Naruto then shared a look with Kairi who agreed once she saw the look in the blonde's eye. The whiskered teen then cleared his throat in order to gain the tiny monarch's attention "Also, I would like to add that me and Kairi may already know who the other keyblade master is…"

"What? Really?"

Seeing the group of animal's shocked looks, Kairi decided to be the one who breaks the news "It could be our friend Sora. Before we were separated after our world got swallowed up by darkness, Sora was able to gain a keyblade that looked almost like Naruto's"

The small king then let out an excited grin once he heard about that particular info "That's great! If you already know what the second wielder looks like then this makes our job much easier!" the proverbial light bulb then lit up on top of king Mickey's head "Oh, I just remembered! With all the stuff that's going on, I forgot to introduce you to each other"

The mouse like king then gestured to the other two animals that were beside Naruto and Kairi with another one of his friendly grins "The ones who are going to be accompanying you two are close friends of mine. This is Donald Duck, the court wizard-" in response, the duckling mage of Disney castle raised his feathered hand as a sign of greeting "-and Goofy, my captain of the royal guards"

The now identified Goofy then sent the two teens a bucktooth grin "Ahyuck! Nice to meet ya!"

Both Naruto and Kairi could only smile at the two animal's welcoming faces, the whiskered teen then slightly tilted his head as a sign of greeting as well "Same here. I'm sure you already know but my name's Naruto!"

The red haired girl then followed the spiky haired blonde's lead and decided to do another formal bow "It's a pleasure to meet you two as well. My name's Kairi"

"Hey now! Don't forget about me!"

Everybody then simultaneously blinked when they all heard the unknown voice. Well all except king Mickey who suddenly developed a sheepish expression on his face "Whoops! I almost forgot again. There's another person who wants to accompany on your journey…" strangely enough, the tiny monarch then walked closer to a small table with nothing but a single book that was placed on top.

The group of four then formed an imaginary question mark above their heads when they saw king Mickey stopped in front of the table. They all thought that the small monarch was about to introduce their other companion?

King Mickey then gestured to something at the small table with an easygoing grin that was etched onto his face "Everybody. I would like you to meet Jiminy Cricket, the now official royal chronicler!"

Naruto, Kairi, Donald and Goofy's eyes then widened once a tiny bug that was dressed like a gentlemen suddenly revealed itself by stepping out from behind the blue book.

"Hey there, folks! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Kairi was the first one who seemed to snap out of the group's daze and sent the small insect a welcoming gaze and another one of her usual bows "It's nice to meet you too, sir Jiminy!"

Meanwhile, Naruto and the other two animals were also able to snap back into reality and did their own respective greetings as well.

"Yo"

"Wak!"

"Ahyuck!"

Once the introductions are finally done, the spiky haired blonde then faced king Mickey again with an eager look on his face "Not to be rude or anything. But I'm hoping that there aren't any more surprise guests, I really want to get this show on the road"

Both Donald and Goofy could only nod in agreement with the whiskered teen while Kairi rolled her eyes at the three male's overzealous attitude. _'boys…'_

Meanwhile, King Mickey just let out a hearty chuckle in response "Don't worry Naruto, I'm actually done now. All that's left to do is for Donald and Goofy to escort you and Kairi to the gummi garage"

The blonde teen was then about to question on what the hell is a gummi garage supposed to be when he felt that he was being dragged away from the tiny monarch. It turns out, it was Donald who was pushing Naruto with all his might with his very small frame "Wak! C'mon, c'mon! we have to move! The king is too busy to answer your answer questions, just leave it all up to the engineers! Now, move it blondie!"

In response, a massive tick mark appeared on top of Naruto's forehead. A sign that he was pissed off at the mage of Disney castle "Oi! Who are you calling blondie? And for your information, I'll ask whatever I want to King Mickey! You can't tell me what to do!"

Not expecting the whiskered teen's rebellion, it took the duck-like wizard a couple of seconds to realize that Naruto was being a smart-ass…"Wak! What did you say you punk? You better apologize to me right now, you brat!"

Naruto then began to mimic Donald's stance and started to speak like him which made the duck in question, absolutely furious "Wak! Blondie this! King Mickey that! Wak, wak, wak!" the whiskered teen then ceased his mocking momentarily and blew the wizard a raspberry of all things "Bah! Let me ask you something? Why would I bother apologizing to a hotheaded chicken? The answer is no freaking way!"

Donald's feathers then began to turn red due to the spiky haired blonde's teasing and then held out his fists in a fighting stance while jumping up and down on his two webbed feet "Wak, wak, wak! Take it back, take it back!"

The young ninja was about to continue his barrage of never-ending insults when he saw that Kairi began tugging him out of the throne room and right through the door. Naruto was about to complain when the red haired girl then silenced him with one of her glares.

Opting to stay silent, the blonde just decided to send the duckling mage of Disney castle one last glare while Kairi gave both Donald and Goofy a sorry expression on her face before finally leaving the throne room "hehe. Sorry about that, you two. Usually, Naruto tends to act out without thinking first most of the time"

It looks like that Donald would have more colorful choice words to say about the whiskered teen but was fortunately held back by Goofy himself "Now, now Donald. Take it easy, they're just kids remember?"

The duck like mage would have exploded anyway but after seeing the exasperated look that his king was sporting, Donald decided it would be better if he restrained himself…for the mean time.

Seeing that Donald is finally calm, Goofy then decided let go of the wizard of Disney castle and began leading his mallard friend towards the door "Alrighty then! Looks like we're off! See ya later, your majesty!"

The duck like mage then muttered a silent apology and a goodbye as well before finally closing the door to the throne room.

Meanwhile King Mickey and Jiminy could only chuckle heartily at the group of four's antics. The tiny monarch then ceased his laughter and faced the small writer "So what do you think of the little group I put together?"

Jiminy could only grin upwards to the small king "hehe. They're definitely interesting, that's for sure!"

The tiny bug then hopped off the tall table and began making his way towards the door. In a matter of few seconds, Jiminy was actually able to reach the massive door that Donald left slightly ajar for the small writer "Well I would like to stay and chat but I better hop to it if I want to catch up to the others!"

In response, Mickey's smiling face then morphed into a more concerned look as he stared at his recently appointed royal chronicler "Oh, are you sure you could catch up? If you want, I could send some of the brooms to help accompany you"

The tiny green insect just sent a reassuring grin and waved his one hand to the small monarch "Oh don't trouble yourself at all, your majesty! I may not look like it but I'm pretty fast!"

With that remark, Jiminy immediately hopped off in an impressive display of speed and finally left the throne room which the only occupant left is king Mickey.

The small king was then about to leave as well when a magic rune suddenly appeared out of nowhere, Mickey was about to call out to his keyblade but immediately calmed down once he recognized the seal of his old master that was inscribed onto the floating magical rune.

And in mere moments, an old man's face appeared itself on the magical rune. The very old man had a long gray beard and he was wearing a traditional wizard's outfit, the elder's face was also set in a perpetual scowl that seemed permanent but despite that, you could clearly see an underlying of kindness in the old man's big eyes.

This man is none other than master Yen Sid, king Mickey's teacher in the mysterious ways of the keyblade. He is also widely known throughout the universe as the most powerful wizard to have ever existed.

Sensing that something was wrong, the small king took a closer look at his old master's face and saw the signs of urgency in the old man's eyes. It was then that Mickey figured out that this was very serious indeed, he knew for a fact that ever since he was being trained by the old wizard, not once did the retired master ever break from his calm façade "Master Yen Sid, is there something wrong? I already found the other keyblade master and sent him and a bunch of my colleagues to Traverse town, just like you instructed sir"

In response, the mighty old wizard just shook his head as a sign of no "I'm afraid that this has nothing to do with the two young wielders, my young apprentice. I wanted to tell you that I may have pinpointed the source of this heartless mess"

After receiving that particular info from his master, Mickey was absolutely shocked. It was evident by the widening of his eyes to the size of dinner plates and add in the fact that the mouse's jaw can be found on the throne room's floor "W-what? A-are you sure master?"

Nodding his head, Yen Sid then proceeded to tell his apprentice the true identity of the insane creator of the heartless "Mickey, my young apprentice. I'm afraid that this madness all stems from Xehanort himself"

"WHAT?"

Yen Sid then further narrowed his eyes in order to calm down the tiny monarch. Upon seeing the old wizard's face, king Mickey immediately grimaced and muttered a small apology to his old teacher "Sorry about that master. Please continue"

The mighty wizard then shifted back into his usual frown as he leveled the small king a look that clearly states 'do not interrupt' "As I said a while ago, Xehanort is the one responsible for unleashing the heartless into the multiverse. What I want to ask of you my young apprentice, is to go look for any clues that may lead us to that man. I know I am asking too much of you to leave your kingdom behind at times of crisis like this but the fate of the universe hangs in the balance, and the other two young wielders will need all the help they can get if they wish to stop the heartless menace"

Releasing a heavy sigh, King Mickey then hardened his face as a sign that he was more than ready. It may be hard to leave Disney castle but in order to protect everybody, the small mouse is willing to pay that small price in order to help save everybody. It was worth it "Don't worry master Yen Sid, I'm on the job! Just let me prepare for a day before I take my leave, I want to at least pack any essentials and tell my wife of my long absence"

Yen Sid then nodded his head in understanding and sent his young apprentice a sorry look that was very clear in the old man's eyes "Thank you Mickey. I'm sorry that I had to rely on you for this task, but I'm afraid that my old bones aren't what they used to be"

Sending his old master another one of his signature grins, Mickey just calmly waved his one hand at the aging wizard "Don't worry about it master. For the people I hold dear to my heart, I swear that I will do anything to protect them"

The retired master then sent the small mouse one of his rare smiles that he almost never gives out. On the inside, he was quite proud of his apprentice's attitude when it comes to his loved ones. In the old man's eyes, Mickey had certainly came a long way ever since his first day at training. "Once again, I thank you my apprentice. I promise to help out as much as I can and keep on gathering more information for you in the future"

When Yen Sid was done talking, that was the magic runes cue to finally disappear thus both master and apprentice's discussion is now officially over. King Mickey then let out another breath of air and slowly made his way to his personal desk and began writing his formal goodbye letter to the inhabitants of the castle…

**(SCENE CHANGE)**

Meanwhile, after Jiminy was able to catch up with Naruto and the rest, the now group of five then made their way to the secret entrance of the gummi garage which is located at the bottom of the queen's special garden.

For a certain whiskered teen, Naruto was making himself busy by checking out all of the complicated machinery that decorated the halls. The blonde ninja wasn't even paying attention to the group of four's discussion, it went something like-maintaining the world's order or whatever. He honestly couldn't care less…

The young ninja was so busy spacing out that he didn't even noticed the giant metal claw that was inching very close to his personal space…

"WHAT THE HE-"

"Naruto! Language!"

"WHAT THE HELLO KITTY?"

The spiky haired teen then found himself currently upside down, thanks to the huge yellow contraption that was grabbing ahold of his waist like a cheap rag doll.

Naruto then began to pout once he heard Kairi's giggling and the sound of the other four's laughter. The blonde teen was then about to let out a witty remark but immediately stopped once he got a good look at what the gummi ship actually looks like.

Their modest little spacecraft was painted in a gaudy red and yellow color scheme with the occasional orange here and there, the gummi ship was also designed to look like it was made out of children's lego blocks. In short, the young ninja was greatly disappointed at their supposed ride. And he was actually expecting for something a little bit cooler…

Naruto was then snapped back into reality when he felt the machine release its hold on him. Using his trained ninja reflexes, the blonde was able to land gracefully on his two feet inside the gummi ship.

The whiskered teen then did an exaggerated bow in front of his little audience and sent his friends one of his trademark fox-like grins "Thank you, thank you very much!"

Meanwhile as Kairi, Goofy and Jiminy were clapping at the blonde's athleticism, Donald then crossed his arms and shifted his beak to do an angry scowl "pffft! Show off…"

Unfortunately for the mage of Disney castle, the whiskered teen was able to pick up on his insult thanks to his sharp hearing. The blonde spiky haired teen then developed another tick mark on his forehead as he challenged the duckling wizard to a glaring contest "What was that you overgrown chicken?"

Instead of backing down from their little fight, Donald decided to go toe-to-toe with the blonde ninja and further deepened his glare "You heard me whiskers! What are you gonna do about it?"

In response, Naruto then began to pretend to roll up his imaginary sleeves and then waving his one hand threateningly at the much smaller wizard "Oh, I'll show you what I'm gonna do about it…"

Donald then began to mimic the whiskered teen as well and started to wave his two feathered fists at the young ninja "Bring it on ya big palooka!"

"Oh, I'll bring it on! Get ready chicken face!"

"Shut up uh…whisker...face?"

"Tch! That's it! Nobody insults the whiskers and gets away with it, you're going down duck!"

"Well are ya gonna do it or am I supposed to sit here and drink tea all day?"

"Grrr…"

"Grrr…"

Just then, imaginary lightning bolts began firing out of both Naruto and Donald's eyes as they were glaring at their respective opponents.

Meanwhile, Kairi, Goofy, and Jiminy could only chuckle nervously at the two's apparent dislike for each other. A certain red haired girl decided that she had seen enough and was about to stop the two's argument when the Gummi ship suddenly sprang to life with the entire spaceship's hull started shaking like crazy…

Once the ship had finally settled down, Naruto slowly opened his eyes and immediately blushed when he saw that Kairi was somehow able to get close enough to him and is now currently hugging the daylight's out of him "Uh Kairi? You could let go now…"

Hearing her blonde friend's voice, the red haired girl then slowly opened her eyes as well but instantly turned red just like her hair once she notices how close she was to the whiskered teen. Letting out an embarrassing squeak, Kairi then quickly separated from Naruto while trying her best to hide her face from view "Uh…s-sorry about that…"

The young ninja then coughed awkwardly into his fist while doing his best to make sure that all of his attention goes to the floor and not at his red haired friend "erm…N-no problem at all…"

From out of nowhere, Jiminy suddenly made his presence known by hopping on top of Naruto's shoulder and started to speak in a reprimanding tone towards the two teens "Naruto! Kairi! What on earth are you two doing? Don't you know that this is improper conduct!"

Both Donald and Goofy then began snickering at both Naruto and Kairi's stuttering red face's.

"J-Jiminy!"

"So not cool man!"

Before the tiny writer could even continue with his lecture, the group of five suddenly found themselves at the ceiling of the gummi ship as the small space craft was suddenly jettisoned towards space and out of Disney castle's orbit.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIII-"

"Naruto! For the last time! Language!"

"-EEEEEPHERD'S PIE!"

Unfortunately for the whiskered teen, gravity suddenly decided to kick in and the spiky haired blonde found himself kissing the cold hard floor…

"Oof!"

"Kya!"

"Wak!"

"Ahyuk!"

"Oh my!"

In order of the following voices, the pile of limbs went a little something like this: First up on the bottom is one Naruto Uzumaki, followed up by a certain red head that landed on his back much to the young ninja's chagrin. The rest that came falling down were Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy in that exact order.

The screen at the cockpit suddenly came alive and on it was the twin images of two chipmunks with different colored noses. The one chipmunk with the black nose then raised his hand in greetings but immediately stopped halfway once he saw the condition of the current pilots "Uuh…is this a bad time?"

The group of five could only grumbled a half-hearted response…"Ya think?"

**(FIVE MINUTES LATER…)**

Once everybody finally untangled themselves, the two chipmunks on the gummi ship's screen then found it fit to introduce themselves. The first rodent on the left screen with a small black nose then cleared his throat and began the introductions "Anyway, now that whole fiasco is finally behind us. I would like to introduce ourselves, we're the mechanic's/engineer's of the gummi ship. I'm chip-"

Suddenly, the now identified Chip's other companion began to jump up and down excitedly while wildly waving his one hand in the air "Ooh! Ooh! And I'm Dale! I'm the ship's co-engineer!"

Donald then coughed in order to gain the two small rodent's attention and began to tap his one webbed foot impatiently "Will you get to the point already? We sort of have a whole universe to save y'know?"

Both chipmunks could only smile sheepishly in response at the wizard's statement. Chip in particular, since he's usually called the smart one between him and Dale "Whoops! Sorry about that Donald. Anyway me and Dale are here to show you guys how to operate and pilot the Highwind version two!"

The other chipmunk with the red nose who goes by Dale suddenly began jumping up and down again thus gaining everyone's attention "Yup, yup, yup! The Highwind is also what we decided to call the gummi ship by the way!"

Meanwhile, a certain blonde shinobi doesn't like what he's hearing and narrowed his eyes at both Chip and Dale "Wait a minute. What did you guys actually meant by version two? What happened to version one?"

Both chipmunks then began to nervously scratch the back of their heads while doing their best to avoid the group of five's questioning stares. After an agonizing fifteen seconds of silence, Chip was the one who decided to break out the truth to everybody " W-well version one was a huge failure…we couldn't even get it to lift off before it decided to spontaneously combust and explode…"

Chip then winced when he saw the look of panic that was etched onto everybody's expression. The small rodent then made a mental countdown for when everybody suddenly explodes…

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHH?"

It was Donald who was the first one to regain his voice and decided to speak up for everybody "Y-you mean we're crash test dummies!"

At the mere mention of that word, Naruto and the rest seemed to have developed a much paler complexion and we're itching to evacuate to the nearest exist as soon as possible.

Seeing everybody's scared looks, Dale then decided to at least calm everybody down "Hehe. Don't worry everyone, the highwind version two is the very definition of safe. Trust us, we've done millions of tests and I can guarantee a hundred percent that the ship will not explode"

Without knowing it, the group of five then subconsciously let out a huge breath of relief. Chip then mentally thanked his mentally challenged friend for being able to diffuse the whole situation, if not then things would've probably turned ugly really fast…

The small black nosed rodent then cleared his throat and signaled for everybody to start paying attention "Anyway, now that whole bout of unpleasantness is now currently behind us, let's move on shall we?" in response, everybody agreed with the small chipmunk and just nodded their respective heads in agreement "Good. Now the first and most important thing is learning how to drive the gummi ship itself. Now can anyone tell me who's going to be the pilot?"

Naruto's ear then began ringing once he heard who's going to be the pilot, the spiky haired blonde then immediately raised his one hand and began waving it like a mad man possessed "Ooh,ooh! Pick me! Pick me! I wanna be the one who drives!"

Upon seeing the whiskered teen's enthusiasm, both Goofy and Jiminy could only chuckle at how energetic the young ninja is. Meanwhile, Donald and Kairi shuddered at the mere thought of Naruto driving.

For Donald, the duck like wizard of Disney castle got the impression that the blonde teen is very reckless and seemingly irresponsible despite only knowing him for a few hours. And with Kairi, the red haired girl knows for a fact that in the one year she knew Naruto, is that the normally rash teen is absolutely no good with technology.

Donald then decided to voice out his opinions in a more obvious way and instantly crossed his two arms "Wak! There is no way that I'm letting that happen mister! If there's someone who's supposed to pilot this thing, then it's gotta be me or Goofy!"

Obviously, Naruto was not happy at all being dismissed like that. Being the Dobe or the constant underdog left a bitter taste in the blonde's mouth when he was still a ninja of the leaf and of course, the most logical thing for the whiskered teen to do at this particular moment is to send the mage of Disney castle his most fiercest glare "Tch! Don't look down on me you good for nothing chicken wuss! What's wrong with me being the pilot?"

In response to the young ninja's blatant hostility, Donald just gave Naruto a stern glare that he usually gives to his nephew's "You wanna know why? It's because if you were the pilot, I bet it would only take you five minutes before we find ourselves crash landing to the nearest backwater world!"

Once the spiky haired blonde heard Donald's reason, another massive tick mark appeared on his forehead in response "W-what the? That is so not true! I'll have you know that I-"

Naruto would have probably more to say about his skills when he felt that someone was tugging the back of his jacket. The whiskered teen then turned his head and came face-to-face with Kairi's pleading stare "U-um…Naruto? Maybe you should listen to Donald and let him or Goofy drive the ship?"

Seeing that the blonde in question look absolutely grief-stricken, the red head then quickly tried to patch up the misunderstanding with a frantic tone "I-I'm sorry Naruto! It's just that you're not technically the most tech-savvy individual back in Destiny islands"

Kairi then raised a single eyebrow when she saw the whiskered teen's face shifted into a more indignant look and decided to remind the blonde wielder of darkness, his more embarrassing memories "Don't give me that look Naruto. Remember that one time when me and my mom left you to guard the cake inside the oven while we went over to Sora's house to borrow some supplies for Riku's birthday party?"

The whiskered teen then tried his best to avert his eyes from his red haired friend after acknowledging that particular moment. Naruto's face then turned a nice shade of red as he could practically sense the amusement that Donald, Goofy, Jiminy and even Chip and Dale that were currently emitting "Uuh…No?"

Kairi then narrowed her eyes at her blonde friend. So he wants to act all innocent now, does he? Well that won't save him. The red haired girl then put both of her hands on her waist and began to speak in a matter of fact tone "Well really now? I seem to recall that five minutes later, once we came back, me and my mom were shocked to find the kitchen covered in cake batter of all things…"

Naruto then heard the distinct voices of everyone trying not too hard to break out in laughter. The blonde shinobi then felt his ears and cheeks redden in response and suddenly wish that he was anywhere but here in his current location.

Deciding to save what was left of his dignity. The whiskered teen opted to just pout and cross his arms once he saw the innocent grin on Kairi's face "Fine, fine! I won't drive the ship! Can we just move on already?"

Letting out an amused chuckle, Chip then clapped his two paws together and was able to get everybody's attention "So getting back to business since Naruto won't be the one driving, how about you pilot the highwind Donald?" the duckling wizard of Disney castle then nodded in response at the suggestion and waddled his way to the driver's seat.

Dale then followed his co-engineer's lead and faced the captain of the royal guards "So I guess that leaves you Goofy with the job of the ship's main weapon arsenal! Oh and don't worry you two, me and Chip will guide you through all the steps on how to fly this bad boy!"

Meanwhile Naruto got bored of all the technical mumbo-jumbo that both chipmunks were spouting and decided to leave the cockpit and explore a bit. Quietly, the blonde then made his way through the door and silently excused himself before making his quick get-away.

With Kairi, the red haired girl instantly noticed that the whiskered teen made his escape and opted to follow him as well.

Kairi then gently tapped the shoulder of Jiminy and whispered to the tiny writer "Psst. Hey Jiminy"

Blinking at the sudden presence behind him, the small green bug then turned around came face-to-face with Kairi's big blue eyes. The royal chronicler then took a moment to calm himself down before addressing the red haired girl "Oh it's you Kairi! You scared me there for a sec"

Smiling sheepishly, Kairi then sent Jiminy an apologizing stare "Sorry about that Jiminy. I'm just gonna tell you that I was about to excuse myself and follow Naruto for a minute. I hope you guys won't mind"

Jiminy then waved his one hand in response at the red haired girl's request "Pshaw Kairi! Of course we won't mind! Just go have fun with Naruto"

Kairi then sent the tiny writer a grateful smile and silently made her way out as well "Thanks Jiminy!"

The royal chronicler of Disney castle then gave the red haired girl a fake stern look and rested both of his hands on his small cane "But not too much 'fun' if you catch my drift?"

Blushing a bright red, Kairi then let out an embarrassed squeak and quickly stumbled to the door while stammering all the way.

Jiminy then dropped his fake serious look and let out an amused chuckle and turned his attention back to Chip and Dale's lecture.

**(SCENE CHANGE)**

Meanwhile with Naruto, the blonde was currently looking at their small mess hall and was currently busy raiding the pantry for anything that is related to ramen.

"Hey Naruto! Watcha doin?"

Startled by the sudden voice, the whiskered teen immediately jumped up in response but forgot that his head was still stuck inside the tiny cabinet thus…

"Owww!"

"Oh my gosh, Naruto! Are you alright?"

Wincing at the small bump that he gave to himself, the proverbial light bulb then lit up on top of the blonde's head once he recognized the mysterious presence that was currently behind him "Kairi? Is that you?"

The familiar giggle of his red haired friend was his response to his obvious question "Who else would it be silly?"

the blonde ninja then grumbled at Kairi's attempt at sarcasm and was about to pull his head out when he felt that he can't. Naruto then gulped and prayed to whatever God that was out there to not do this to him as he tried to get out of the small pantry again.

Thunk!

"Ouch!"

Kairi then raised a single eyebrow at the fact that her blonde friend still hasn't pulled his head out and began to worry when Naruto cried out in pain again "Uh…Naruto? Is everything all right?"

The whiskered teen then let out a nervous chuckle in response and used his one free hand to scratch the back of his head "Uh…no Kairi. Hehe, I'm actually stuck right now…"

A huge bead of sweat then formed at the back of Kairi's head as she stared at Naruto's behind "So you want me to pull you out?"

"Yes please"

Nodding her head, the red haired girl then grabbed ahold of the blonde ninja's waist and started pulling with all her might while on the inside both her and Naruto were blushing at the close physical contact between the two teens…

**(TIMESKIP)**

After a total of five hours, it actually took the whole trip to traverse town to get the spiky haired blonde free from the small pantry. It was really tough for Kairi to free him considering that she really lacks the required upper body strength, particularly in the arms department.

Thankfully, Jiminy got curious about the two teen's whereabouts and began to search for them along with Donald and Goofy who put the ship in auto pilot since there were no enemy's in radar at the moment.

Once the resident's of Disney castle finally found Naruto and Kairi, it took awhile for them to stop their laughter before finally deciding to help out and free the whiskered teen.

**(SCENE CHANGE)**

After the whole fiasco at the gummi ship's mess hall, the group of five then warped down to the world below them and landed right behind the huge entrance gate of Traverse town. For the resident's of the small town, it was a peaceful night, nothing could possibly ruin it…

"Snrk! I still can't believe you got your head stuck inside the pantry. Wak,wak,wak!"

"Oh for the love of God! Will you please let it go already! It wasn't even funny!"

Every single living being of Traverse town then raised their respective eyebrows at the mysterious noise and faced the small town's only exit and was shocked that it suddenly flew open by the hinges.

The people of the first district then felt their eyeballs bulge when a spiky haired blonde teen walked right in to their modest little town square and was being accompanied by a walking and talking duck that was laughing like a hyena. The strange arguing duo was then followed by a tall anthromorphic dog and a red haired girl that was in her teens. Unbeknownst to the huge crowd, a certain tiny writer has taken refuge on top of the humanoid dog's hat.

"What'ya mean it wasn't funny? It was hilarious!" laughed Donald. The mage of Disney castle then began to hold the sides of his stomach, a sign that it was starting to ache from all the laughing he's been doing "Wak,wak,wak! Ow-ow-ow! Oh god my guts! I can't stop laughing!wak,wak,wak!"

Naruto then began to grit his teeth in annoyance and sent the talking mallard beside him a pissed-off glare "Why you little…" tired of being angry, the whiskered teen then drew in a big breath and just decided to cross his arms and face the other direction "Fine! Go ahead and laugh! But just wait you good for nothing chicken! Sooner or later, you'll get what's coming to you! I swear to God!"

In response to the young ninja's somewhat empty threat, the duckling wizard stuck out his pointed tongue at the wielder of darkness "Pfft! Yeah right! I'll have you know that I don't believe in all that karma baloney. So in other words, the jokes on you Naruto! Nya nya!"

Meanwhile, Goofy, Kairi and Jiminy were watching the arguing duo with equally bored looks. For a certain red haired girl, she still can't believe how long those two in particular are arguing. Both Donald and Naruto had actually been fighting for the whole hour ever since they landed on the outskirts of Traverse town.

Kairi then noticed how Goofy suddenly tensed up and was about to ask the knight what was wrong when the captain of the royal guards immediately brought out his trusty shield.

Quickly thinking that there was some enemy that was about to ambush them from behind, the red haired girl immediately followed the humanoid dog's lead and brought out her keyblade as well.

The weapon itself was purely white and very elegant looking in terms of design. The handguard was designed to mimic two angel wings that arch down and to finish the look, the teeth of the keyblade is fashioned to look like the symbol for 'light'. **(KEYBLADE: OATHKEEPER)**

Sensing that something was wrong, Naruto immediately turned around and saw that Kairi and Goofy were in their respective fighting stances. The blonde shinobi then raised his one eyebrow at the duo's tense aura "Uuuh…is everything alright you guys?"

Copying the whiskered teen as well, Donald also sent both Goofy and Kairi an inquisitive stare "Yeah, what's wrong with you two? We still need to find the other wielder just like what his majesty said!"

The captain of the royal guards then gave both Naruto and Donald a wary expression on his dog-like face "Sorry Donald but I think we're being followed by something dangerous…"

Kairi then nodded in agreement with the knight of Disney castle and gave Naruto the same look "Yeah Naruto. Maybe Goofy is right, it's better to be safe than sorry right?"

Donald then waved off the two's concern with his one feathered hand and sent them an incredulous stare in response "Don't worry too much you two! As long as you guys are with me, I can sense anything that is hostile almost miles away, it's actually all thanks to my magical abilities!"

Nodding his head as well, Naruto reluctantly agreed with the mage of Disney castle and gave Goofy and Kairi a confident look in his blue eyes "As much as it pains me to agree with the chicken over here, he's right for once. Besides, thanks to all my training as a ninja, I could easily tell you when an enemy is about to strike! So relax already!"

On the inside, the whiskered teen was actually laughing at how almost everybody seemed on edge at their mysterious little follower…

Suddenly in the blink of an eye, something quickly tackled the duckling wizard towards the floor. Both Kairi, Goofy and Jiminy then panicked at the sudden attack but immediately calmed down once they found out it was nothing but a simple dog that was licking Donald to the death.

"Wak! Get it off me! Get it off me!"

Goofy then blinked a couple of times once he finally recognized the familiar dog and instantly put his shield away "Ahyuk! Well what do ya know? I can't believe that Pluto followed us all the way here to Traverse town!"

Kairi then let out an amused giggle at how the proud wizard of Disney castle was being smothered and decided to put away her weapon as well "huh, he must've snuck inside the gummi ship without alerting Chip and Dale"

The red haired girl then smiled once the aforementioned dog shifted its attention to her and began jumping up and down right in front of her. Kairi then responded by going down on her knees and started to scratch the behind of the canine's one ear "Awww…who's good boy? You are. That's for sure"

Following the usually polite girl's lead, Goofy then bent down on his one knee and began petting Pluto's head while giving the small dog another one of his bucktooth grins "Ahyuk! Yup! Good job Pluto!"

Naruto then began to scratch the side of his left cheek as he watches his two friends continue to give out praises to the yellow canine "Well, I sort of sensed him on the ship. It was the reason why I decided to explore a bit. Once I found the dog, I just decided to leave it alone. After all, he seemed harmless"

Hearing the spiky haired blonde's explanation seemed to have ticked off the duckling wizard and then sent the young shinobi another one of his trademark glares "And you didn't bother telling us this because…"

The whiskered teen in question then shrugged his shoulders in an apathetic manner and opted to check the back of his hand instead "Meh…I'd figure you'd be able to figure it out sooner or later, 'Oh great and powerful chicken mage'…" Naruto then briefly stopped his sarcasm in order to take a moment to gaze at Donald's red face and let out a cocky smirk "Sides', not telling you proved to be pretty funny"

The mage of Disney castle then began to stomp his one webbed foot into the ground while gritting his beak together to make some sort of grinding noise "Will you quit it! It's not funny!"

The young wielder of darkness then shook his head at the white duck's temper and started to wag one of his fingers in disagreement "What'ya mean it's not funny? It's hilarious!"

Meanwhile, Goofy, Kairi, and Jiminy began to silently laugh at the irony of how the blonde teen was able to reverse the situation of his fight with Donald.

The duckling wizard was about to finally explode when a loud voice suddenly ceased whatever insult he had to throw at the blonde ninja.

"Naruto! Kairi! "

At the mere mention of their names, both teens then widened their respective eyes in response at the sound of the familiar voice.

The whiskered teen and the red haired girl suddenly found themselves enveloped by a hug from spiky haired brunette that was wearing a crown necklace and a pair of huge yellow shoes. The brown haired boy was also wearing an eye-catching red jumpsuit and on top of it is a black and white hoodie. At his waist is a blue belt with a chain of crowns going into his right pocket.

At first, Naruto and Kairi were shocked at the sudden physical contact but slowly returned the group hug as well, a warm smile also spread on both of their faces as they gazed their missing friend…

"Sora…"

**CHAPTER THREE: END**

**ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE: **and with that chapter three is done! I would have added more and completed the entire traverse town arc but decided that would be way too long and just leave you guys with another cliffhanger. Hehe, sorry about that.

One more thing, I already planned for Naruto and Kairi to reunite with Sora in the first place, so no complaining. Like I said in my profile, I already have everything planned out. You people may not notice it at first with how early in the story but I plan to make some **BIG **changes.

So don't worry if you guys are worried I'm sticking to canon, the one thing I don't like about crossovers is if you mix in a certain character in another series' universe, then nothing big changes in the actual storyline itself. I really like it in a crossover if it slowly deviates from the normal route of canon since the author is inserting a very different element that were supposed to never meet in the first place.

So I guess that about wraps it up. If you guys don't mind, would you please at least drop a review? It would only take like a few seconds or one minute to write one. After all, what's a few minutes of your time when compared to the one week that I wrote this.

And **NO** I am not a review whore, it would be nice to know that people are reading this. A review let's an author know that you are actually reading his story and can be a way to show your support.

I'm not asking for like a hundred reviews per chapter or anything like that, I'll even settle for at least two or three reviews. Any number is fine with me, as long as I know that people are actually reading this fic and want it to keep on going.

Anyway, till next time.

-I AM YOU


End file.
